What is Happening to Me?
by Bullwinkle435
Summary: Hermione has a secret crush on her teacher, but what happens when he finds out and goes too far? Might change to R soon because of a lot of the things that happen. Be warned!
1. Finding Out The Truth

__

A/N: Hope you like this first chapter! 

Hermione sat anxiously in the Dungeon. Snape had asked her to stay after class. She had never gotten in trouble before! Snape walked to the desk next to Hermione's and sat down. Hermione's heart skipped a beat. She had had a crush on him for the past year. Snape looked at her intently. 

"I have something to tell you," Snape said.

"What is it?" Hermione asked, her heart beating faster and faster. Snape watched her hand travel to her heart. 

"I...am your father!!" Hermione gasped, "Ahaha! Just kidding! I always wanted to say that."

Hermione smiled, loving him when he was like this. "Okay, so what was it really?" she flicked her hair back.

Snape looked at her for a few seconds then smiled a huge smile. Hermione became scared.

"The thing is...I know you like me." Snape said. Hermione felt the blood rush to her face. She looked down. "No need to be embarrassed."

"But...how did you find out?" Hermione asked. 

Snape smiled, "You were starting to get real nervous around me. You were being real shy. Didn't answer as many questions and when you did, you stuttered and blushed. Easy to recognize." 

Hermione blushed even more. Now that she thought about it, he was right! 

Snape stroked under her chin, "You're a pretty girl Hermione." She looked up at him. He smiled and stroked her hair. She was expecting him to say he was too old for her, but he didn't. "You have to go to dinner right now. Why don't we meet in the dungeon afterwards?" Hermione nodded, trying not to smile, but failing. Snape stroked under he chin once more and she couldn't help but giggle. She got up and ran out to dinner. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hermione sat down at the table grinning, "What's up?" Harry asked.

"Yeah you look funny. Something wrong?" Ron asked.

"No. Nothing!" Hermione said. "What's for dinner?"

"I know what's wrong with you!" Seamus said, grinning like mad. 

Hermione knew what he was thinking and she shook her head. Seamus always knew. 

"Our little Hermione is in _love_!" Seamus said. All the boys around her laughed.

"Who is it?" Dean asked.

"No one!" Hermione said.

"Come on you can tell us!" Ron said. He was actually hoping it was him.

"Yeah we're your friends!" Harry said. 

"No you guys! I don't want to!" Hermione said. The guys chuckled. 

"Come on Hermione!" Fred and George got into the game.

"No! You can't make me!" with that, Hermione got up and ran out of the Great Hall. 

While running, she ran into Snape, literally. She ran into him and fell back while Snape remained unharmed.

"Hello," Snape said, grinning.

"Sorry! Prof-" Hermione didn't have time to finished. Snape had pulled her up by her waist and pushed her against the wall.

"Oh it's quite alright," he said, still grinning.

"Professor, I'm not sure I understand whaAAAH!" Hermione suddenly felt Snape's hand on her side. Although she had a crush on him, she didn't like what he was making her feel.

"Um...Professor..." His hand slid down her robe.

"Shhh..." Snape said soothingly, although he did not calm Hermione down. 

"Let's take that trip down to the dungeon," he said.

"What? Now? Uh...ProfeSSOR!" Snape had picked her up by the waist. They walked toward the dungeon. He set her down. 

"Professor no! This isn't right!"

Snape grinned and chuckled a little. He pushed her so that she was lying flat on the table. He did a spell to make her stay and unable to move.

"Professor _please_ let me up!" Hermione cried. Snape grinned.

"Awww..." Snape ran his hand up and down Hermione's side, "Am I scaring poor little Hermione?"

She nodded her head, whimpering. Hermione had never seen Snape like this.

"Please..."

"On one condition," Snape said, "You must come back tomorrow night _immediately_ after dinner. If anyone asks, you will tell them that you are helping me grade papers."

Hermione hesitated, but then nodded her head, reluctantly.

"Good. Now will you be a good girl if I let you up?" Snape cooed. She nodded her head once again. Snape reversed the spell and Hermione sat up and got off the table. "Oh and Hermione?" Snape said, just as Hermione was about to go through the door. She turned around.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Don't tell anyone about this," he said, dangerously. 

"Yes, professor." and she ran out.


	2. Protection

__

A/N: o0o0o Drama! *ahem* Yes, then. On with the story!

Hermione sat down in the common room by Ron and Harry, who were trying to do their homework. Harry looked up. Hermione had her hands in her face.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, you okay?" Ron asked.

Hermione shook her head, slightly shaking. Ron put an arm around her, "C'mon Hermione. What's wrong?"

Hermione had been trying not to cry, but she couldn't help it. Whenever people asked her 'What's wrong?' it always made her cry. She cried and cried. She felt Ron and Harry's arms around her, holding her tight and she felt safe. Once she had calmed down enough to look up, she saw Ron and Harry beside her. Ron wiped a tear away.

"What happened? Did someone hurt you?" Ron asked, soothingly.

"I don't feel like talking about it," Hermione stuttered.

"Well, whenever you want to talk, we're here," Harry said.

Hermione nodded and got up, "I'm going to go to bed but," she said, "thanks."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next day, Hermione was still scared from the night before. She was even thinking about skipping Potions, but she knew Snape would notice and didn't know what he would do. Also, Ron and Harry had been keeping close to her because she had told them someone had scared her, but she didn't give any hints as to who. They had been very protective all day.

They all sat down in Potions and Hermione jumped when she felt Snape's hand on her shoulder.

"Ms. Granger, you look pale," Snape said, "Something bothering you?"

Hermione looked up at him shaking. She shook her head.

"Well, that's good," Snape took his hand off her shoulder.

All through Potions, Hermione did not answer one question or say anything for that matter. The only person that seemed to notice was her rival in the classroom, Draco Malfoy.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

That night at dinner, Harry and Ron sat across from her with Seamus and Neville beside her. Although neither Seamus nor Neville were especially strong, Hermione still felt safe. They talked and laughed all through dinner and Hermione forgot about Snape- for dinner, at least. 

Hermione had to turn her head at that one moment to see Snape- looking right at her, grinning. She gasped as she remembered.

"What's wrong? Something scare you?" Seamus asked.

Hermione shook her head and smiled, "It's nothing. Just saw a-a bug. That's all." She looked at her watch. Dinner was almost over and she had to go to the dungeon soon.

It only seemed like five minutes when dinner was over. But who knows, maybe it was only 5 minutes! Anyway, that's not important. Everyone started to get up and leave and she didn't see Snape walk out. 

Hermione was getting very nervous and was thinking about telling Dumbledore. She was even thinking about telling Ron. And Harry of course. See, Hermione was now in her fifth year and she had liked Ron since the first time she saw him. He had liked her too, but they never admitted it. Hermione's crush on Snape was, just, sort of a schoolgirl crush.

The four boys and one girl got up and walked out of the Great Hall. Hermione stopped and the boys turned around, confused.

"Whatcha doing, Hermione?" Ron asked. 

"I-I'll meet you guys back in the common room," Hermione said. She turned away and went to the dungeon.


	3. Another Night At the Dungeon

__

A/N: I hope the last chapter wasn't too dramatic for you! Oh well, R&R!

When Hermione got to the Dungeon, she saw Snape sitting on his desk, reading. She turned around, as quiet as she could so he wouldn't notice.

"Ms. Granger!" Snape yelled, "_Sit._" Hermione did as she was told, in the back of the room, "Closer Hermione," Snape said. Hermione walked to the front of the room and sat in the front row. Snape got off the desk and put his book down. He stood in front of Hermione but she didn't look up. She looked down at her desk.

Snape looked down at her, with an evil grin on his face. "Hermione," Snape said. Hermione closed her eyes real tight and still did not look up. He knelt down right in front of her and lifted her head up, "Hermione." Snape said again. She slowly opened her eyes as if scared of what she would see. 

"Yes, Professor?" Hermione said, feeling the cold hand under her chin that would have felt so warm yesterday. 

"There's not need to be scared Hermione," Snape said, softly.

"Well I already am," Hermione said. Snape chuckled softly. 

"Stand up," Snape said. Hermione stood up. "Put your arms to your side." Snape walked around her, observing her. She stood straight up, but trembling. Hermione felt Snape's hands on her robe.

"Professor? What are you doing?" Hermione asked.

"Lift your hands up," Snape said. Hermione did as she was told. He lifted the robe up off her and threw it on the table. He continued to walk around her, but stopped when he was standing in front of her. "Take off your vest." he said. She did and she put it beside her robe. 

"Professor, I'm not exactly sure what you're doing." Hermione stuttered.

"You don't need to know." Snape said, staring at her chest. Hermione noticed this and became very uncomfortable. Snape looked up and Hermione and started to circle her again. "Why have you stopped answering questions in my class, Hermione? No one else seems to know the answers except for Draco Malfoy." Hermione didn't say anything. She just looked straight ahead. "_Hermione?_"

"I don't know." Hermione said.

"You're scared of me now?" Snape grabbed her waist from behind her and Hermione gasped. "Come back tomorrow at the same time. I mean it." said Snape. Hermione nodded, but Snape didn't let go. Hermione stood still wanting to get out of there until finally he let go. Hermione picked up her clothes hurriedly and ran out as fast as she could. When she got to the common room, she sat down at a table with Ron, Harry, Seamus, Dean, Neville, Fred, George, and Lee.

"Hey Hermione!" Ron said.

"Hermione, why aren't you wearing your robe and vest?" Harry asked. 

Hermione had completely forgotten to put her clothes back on!

"I-uh...I just took a shower and forgot to put my robe and vest on," Hermione said.

"But Hermione, your hair isn't wet," Ron said, feeling it. 

"Yeah...because...I dried it." she told them. They just took that as an answer and left it alone. They didn't want to push her too far. 

"I'm going to bed," Hermione stood up and grabbed her things. She kissed Harry on the cheek and then Ron, but stayed a little longer for his. "Good night." 

Once Hermione had gotten out of ear shot, the boys all laughed at Ron.

"Good going Ron!" Fred said.

"What are you talking about?" asked Ron, blushing still.

"Oh come on! You _know_ what we're talking about!" Seamus said.

"Yeah, you have liked Hermione since the first time you met." Harry said. Ron opened his mouth to object, but George spoke first.

"And you always get that look on your face when she comes around." said George. He imitated Ron. 

"Just like when you fell for that girl, Tina, that turned out to be our cousin!" Fred laughed.

Ron banged his fist on the table, "YOU TWO SAID YOUD NEVER MENTION THAT AGAIN!" This just made the boys laugh harder.

"So, do you admit it?" asked Seamus, raising an eyebrow.

"Admit what?" Ron asked, innocently.

"Liking Hermione!" Harry said.

Ron looked at all the boys' eager faces and sighed. "Fine." he said, "I like her." The boys laughed and cheered.


	4. Goodnight Kiss

__

A/N: Yeah, here you go, I don't feel like saying anything.

Hermione didn't sleep well that night. She kept waking up an thinking about Professor Snape...and Ron. She knew she had a _huge_ crush on Ron. She had for years. Hermione was almost certain he liked her too, but didn't want to make the first move. To make things worse, she still sort of had a crush on Snape. She hated what he was doing, but she couldn't help it, Hermione heart had just taken over. When Hermione realized she wasn't going to go back to sleep, she went down to the common room and saw Ron, sitting and thinking. She sat down by him and surprised him.

"Couldn't sleep, either?" Hermione asked.

"Nope," said Ron. "Just thinking."

"What are you thinking about?" Hermione asked.

"You." Ron said simply.

Hermione blushed. "What about me?" she asked, smiling.

"How you've been acting lately. For the past couple of days, you've been real jumpy in Potions." said Ron.

"Oh," Hermione said, disappointed.

"And about how cute you are," Ron added, stroking Hermione under her chin. She smiled and grabbed his hand, which surprised them both. Hermione didn't let go and Ron didn't take his hand away. They looked at each other intently, not thinking about anything but each other. Ron leaned forward and their lips met. They stayed that way fir a couple of minutes until Hermione broke away.

"If McGonnagal catches us here, she'll hex us." she whispered. They got up and turned to their dorms. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next day, Ron and Hermione were very awkward around each other. No one knew what had happened the night before but them and that's the way they liked it. It was like their little secret. Harry and Ron were still keeping close to Hermione; they knew something was wrong with her. 

The trio sat down at the Gryffindor table with the rest of the group for lunch. Professor Snape watched Hermione. He thought to himself.

'This isn't working. Granger isn't cooperating, although I guess I really didn't expect her to be comfortable. But she has a _crush_ on me for Merlin's sake! Am I moving too fast? Oh well. But, I have complete control over her. I tell her to do something and she does it, or she gets expelled. I would never do that of course- just a threat. Hmmm...'

As Snape pondered, Draco Malfoy was watching him. He knew he was watching Hermione and Draco knew something was up. He was going to figure out what was going on; he just didn't know how. For a moment, he was wondering why he even bothered to care.

'Well, I have a feeling Professor Snape is doing _something_ to Granger. Maybe even nasty...stuff. That would be horrible. I guess I wouldn't want that to happen to anyone. Even if it is _Granger_.' 


	5. Getting Out of Class

The Gryffindors and Slytherins piled into Professor McGonnagal's Transfiguration classroom very noisily. Hermione was pleased to know that she did not have Potions today and she wouldn't have to see Snape...well, during the day at least. She was eager to start one of her favorite classes.

"Settle down! Settle down!" Professor McGonnagal said, walking to the front of the classroom. "In this lesson, you will learn to successfully turn an animal invisible. And if you-"

"Minerva?" said a voice in the back. Everyone turned to see who the voice was and Hermione almost fainted. In the doorway stood Professor Snape. No one knew why he was here, except Hermione. Draco looked from Hermione to Snape.

Snape walked to the front of the room. "Yes, Severus?" asked McGonnagal. Snape talked quietly to McGonnagal with the whole class straining to hear. The didnt hear McGonnagal whisper, "We're in the middle of a _class_, Severus." 

"Oh no," thought Hermione. Suddenly, McGonnagal turned to Hermione, "Ms.Granger, Professor Snape has asked you to leave to help him with something. Now, you may, only if you feel comfortable with the assignment given."

"Which I'm sure you are." said Snape.

The whole class was now looking at Hermione. No teacher had ever asked to take a student out of class. Hermione's eyes darted from McGonnagal to Snape, hermione open as if to say something, but nothing came out. 

"Ms.Granger?" McGonnagal asked. Snape gave her a dangerous look.

"I-I-" was the only thing that would come out of Hermione's mouth. Everyone was extremely interested at this point. Some were wondering why she didn't leave and others wondered why she didn't tell Snape to get the hell out of here. Ron nudged her.

"Hermione, say something." Ron muttered.

"I do," Hermione finally said.

"You do, what Ms.Granger?" asked Professor McGonnagal.

"I do," Hermione said, "feel comfortable - with the assignment." The class now looked from the two teachers to Hermione, who was now looking the same as she did before she answered.

"Well, come on then." said Snape. 

Hermione rose slowly and picked up her bad, swinging it over her shoulder. She walked to the front of the classroom and met Snape, but did not look at his face. Instead, she looked at the ground and walked down the aisle. All eyes were on her. Professor McGonnagal watched her intently. 

When they had closed the door and were out of earshot of the class, Snape grabbed Hermione by the waist with his left arm. His right arm slid between her robe and under her shirt. Hermione gasped, and Snape smirked. His hand rested on her stomach, just above her navel.

"You weren't going to come were you?" said Snape.

"What?" Hermione asked, confused. It hadn't registered what had been said.

"You weren't going to come with me. You were going to say you needed practice. Weren't you?" 

"I-uh, well I-couldn't- I mean with you -" Hermione sputtered.

"With me _what?_" Snape sneered.

"Well, I can't exactly say no to you..." Hermione said.

Snape grinned. He knew then that he was definitely controlling her and he loved it. Snape suddenly let go of Hermione, taking all hands off her. She almost fell back, but managed to keep her balance. 

Snape turned around, his back facing Hermione. Hermione watched him, a little scared. She knew she had seen nothing compared to what was coming. Snape turned back around and advanced on Hermione, who stepped back a little.

"You are stilling coming after dinner. When you return to class, you will tell anyone that asks that I spoke to you about the O.W.L.s. I will be watching you, Hermione, and if I see or hear that you have told anyone about this, you will have to suffer through me. Got it?" said Snape.

Hermione nodded. She couldn't tell anyone. What would Snape do to her? Would he rape her? Or worse, kill her? And how would he be able to keep close watch to her at all times? Maybe she could sneak to Dumbledore's office later at night...

Snape seemed to be reading her mind. "I will ask a few of my students to watch you." Hermione nodded. "Now go back to class." Hermione didn't need telling twice. She ran as fast as she could, slowing down when she got to the classroom. When she walked in, everyone was trying to do the assignment. McGonnagal walked up to Hermione and put a hand on her shoulder, "Ms. Granger? What did Professor Snape need you for?" 

"Oh, nothing. Just wanted to talk about the O.W.L.s," said Hermione. McGonnagal nodded, as Hermione walked to seat.

Ron and Harry were trying furiously to turn their cat invisible, but nothing happened, with the exception of Ron's cat's ear flickering every once in a while. 

"Hey guys." said Hermione. Ron and Harry looked up.

"Oh, hey Hermione! What did Snape want?" asked Ron, smiling sweetly at her.

"He wanted to talk about the O.W.L.s." Hermione sat down at her desk.

"O.W.L.s? Why?" Harry asked, putting his wand down and looking at Hermione.

"I don't know why, he just did, okay?" snapped Hermione. She sighed, she hadn't meant to be mean. "I'm sorry, Harry. I'm just bogged down with this homework and stuff."

Ron put and arm around her, "Oh, it's okay. We know exactly how you feel." Harry nodded.


	6. Help From, uh, Draco?

__

A/N: I hope you guys like it so far! Please Review and tell me what you think!

"Come on, Ron! Just tell me!" Harry said, sitting on his bed.

"I told you already; there's nothing to tell!" Ron replied.

"Yeah, right! Coming back to the dorm late at night, acting all nervous around Hermione. You're gonna tell me anyway, so just get it over with!"

Ron looked at him, thinking and raising an eyebrow.

"You know you want to tell me." said Harry, grinning.

Ron smiled and looked down at the ground, "I kissed Hermione last night."

"You what?!" exclaimed Harry.

"That's why I came back late last night. I went down to the common room to think because I couldn't sleep, and Hermione came down, and we -uh- kissed." Harry smiled.

"So she _does_ like you." he said.

"What do you mean?" asked Ron.

"I had been bugging her about who she liked a few weeks ago. She didn't exactly _say_ it was you, but I knew it was." Harry said. Ron blushed.

"Where is Hermione anyway?" asked Ron. "She said she was going to the bathroom, and she never came back."

"Hmm. I dunno. Let's go and check on her in a little while." Ron nodded.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Professor Snape, _please_ don't make me take anything else off!" Hermione pleaded. Snape had made her take her robe, vest, shirt, tie, and skirt off. All that was left was her underwear and her shoes and socks.

Snape grabbed her by the waist. Hermione felt something she had never felt before. I was something like lust - no, pleasure. She started to breath deep, and leaned back into Snape's arms. Hermione heard Snape say something, but didn't pay attention. The only thing she was aware of was the pleasure she was feeling.

"Hermione," said Snape.

Hermione heard this time. "Yes?"

Snape grinned, "Say my name, Hermione."

"Professor Snape," replied Hermione, drowsily.

Snape's grin ceased. He grabbed her tighter, making her jump. "My _name_. Not what the students address me as." Hermione just stayed there in his arms. He sighed. "Say Severus."

"Severus."

"Very good." said Snape. "Whenever I ask you to say my name, you will respond 'Severus'. Understood?" Hermione nodded. "Good." He let go of her, but slowly so she wouldn't fall. Hermione could barely stand because of the way she was feeling. She leaned on a desk beside her.

"Please Professor, can I go?" Hermione asked.

"I'm sorry, I don't know who 'Professor' is." Snape taunted.

"_Severus_, please can I go?" Hermione pleaded. 

Snape walked beside Hermione and she held her breath, unsure of what he was going to do. Instead of hurting her or grabbing her, he lightly stroked her stomach and Hermione stepped back, giggling. Snape smiled.

"You may go, but you still are to come back tomorrow, same time." Hermione nodded and grabbed her clothes. She buttoned up her shirt and knotted her tie watching Snape closely. She threw on her vest, skirt and robes and ran out. 

Hermione wasn't watching where she was going, so she ran right into Draco Malfoy. 

"Granger? What are you doing out this late?" Malfoy asked.

"It's none of your business Malfoy," snapped Hermione.

"Well, to tell you the truth, I think it is. Snape told me and Pansy to keep an eye out for you." Draco said. 

Hermione looked up at him, shocked. He really told his students to keep a watch out for her! 

"What did he tell you?" asked Hermione, shaking. 

"He just said to watch you closely and to make sure you don't talk about him." said Draco. Hermione nodded. "But, I have been noticing something has been going on for the past few days." 

"You have?" Hermione asked.

Draco nodded. "Yeah. You aren't talking at all in Potions and the only reason I noticed was because aside from you, I usually answer most of the questions."

"Oh," Hermione said, blankly.

"You want to tell me what's going on?" asked Draco. "I wont tell Professor Snape. I promise."

Hermione looked at him. She didn't even care if he told Snape, she just needed to tell someone. "You have to swear not to tell." 

"I swear I wont tell." 

"Okay. You see, I had had a crush on Professor Snape for a while-" started Hermione.

"You had a crush on Snape?! I could have sworn you liked Weasley." Draco laughed.

"That," Hermione said. "is not the point. Anyway," she said, glaring at him, "so, somehow he found out and that night asked me to meet him in the dungeon after dinner. When I did, he scared me because he pushed me on a table and started to run his hands up and down my sides. He has been making me come back every day after dinner for the past two days."

"Has he _done_ anything?" Draco asked.

"Well, he has been making me take pieces of clothing off. For example, last night, he made me take my robes and vest off, and tonight he made me take off my robes, skirt, shirt, vest and tie. But that's pretty much it."

Draco nodded.

"I don't know what to do Draco!" Hermione said, surprising Draco. It was the first time she had called him by his first name.

"I don't know either. Maybe you should go to Dumbledore." Draco suggested.

"Are you kidding?! And risk Snape seeing me?" said Hermione.

"Do you want me to go for you? If Snape asked, I could just tell him I needed to ask Dumbledore about- about prefect business or something." Draco offered.

"You would do that for me?" Hermione bubbled.

"Uh, sure." Draco replied. Hermione hugged him.

"Draco, you're the only one that knows about this. Please don't tell anyone. I know you swore, but still. I'm trusting you." Hermione's eyes were pleading and Draco just nodded. Hermione smiled and ran off to the Gryffindor Tower. 

__

A/N: Wow. That's so breathtaking. Not really, but if you think so, then tell me! IM me on ilovedraco435 have fun!


	7. Romeo Serenade

__

A/N: Ta da!

Ron and Harry walked down to the Common Room to find no one there.

"Where do you think she is?" asked Ron.

"She might be sleeping. Wanna go ask Parvati or Lavender?" Harry said.

"We can't remember? The steps." replied Ron. 

"Oh yeah." 

Just then, Hermione burst through the door to the Common Room. "You guys! What are you doing up this late?" she asked.

"We were going to ask you the same thing." Harry said.

"Where have you been young lady?" Ron asked, crossing his arms.

"Oh Ron, you sound like your mother." Hermione said. She turned to go to her dorm, but the boys stopped her.

"Hermione, what have you been doing for the past few nights?" Harry asked, sternly.

"I've been, uh, grading papers for Professor Snape." Hermione said.

"Why?" asked Ron.

"Because he asked me to." she replied. The boys raised an eyebrow. "Listen you two, if you don't trust me-"

"Don't be stupid, Hermione." said Ron.

"We trust you, we just worry about you." said Harry.

"Well, I'm fine okay? Don't worry." Hermione said. "Now, I'm going to bed and so should you two." 

Hermione smiled at them both and stood on her tiptoes to give Ron a kiss on the lips. He stood shocked and Hermione smiled then went to her dorm. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

The next day, Double Potions was on the schedule of the Gryffindors and Slytherins. They all piled into the Dungeon and Ron, Harry, and Hermione sat down in their usual desks. In the back. Professor Snape walked to the front of the class and the room became quiet. 

"Today, you will not be making a potion, you will watch me do it and see the effects it has on the one that drinks it." said Snape. "The potion I will be showing you is called Romeo Serenade. The person that drinks it must express their _undying_ love for whoever passes." the class laughed. Snape looked over at Hermione smirked.

"Oh no..." she thought, sinking in her chair

"I will first show you how to make the potion." said Snape, getting a cauldron and putting it on a table with ingredients on it. "_Well? _What are you waiting for? Take notes!" There was a rustle throughout the dungeon for quills and parchment.

When the potion was complete, there was pink steam rising from the cauldron.

"In previous years, I had made students make this potion and test it also. Please note that if the steam is red instead of pink, it is too strong and instead of the person confessing, they will do a little more than that, if you know what I mean." the class laughed. "Now I will show you the effects of this potion. Let's see...ummm..." Snape said, looking around at the class until his eyes reached Hermione. "Ah! Ms. Granger. How about you?

Hermione reluctantly nodded, "Sure, Professor Snape." She got up and walked over to Snape who was putting the potion in a glass. She saw him quickly tap the glass with his wand, but didn't say anything. Hermione took the glass and drank it. She suddenly felt the same feeling she had experienced last night in the Dungeon and dropped the glass. Leaning on the desk, she looked around at the class, which was all a blur, but she could see their very interested faces. 

"Ms. Granger?" asked Professor Snape. Hermione didn't hear. _"Ms. Granger!" _

"Yes, Severus?" said Hermione drowsily. 

Snape raised an eyebrow while the class murmured to themselves. 

"What's happening?" Harry asked Ron.

"It looks like she's in some kind of trance or something. And why did she just call him 'Severus'?" asked Ron. Harry shrugged.

"You are not authorized to call me that, Ms. Granger." said Snape.

"But you told me-"

"I told you NOTHING!" Snape said, his voice rising. He grabbed his wand. _"Infinite!"_ The feeling Hermione was having went away and she stood upright beside the desk. She looked first at the class, then at Snape, who was obviously trying to calm down. "Now," he said, "let's show the class what the potion does. Hmm?" Hermione nodded. Snape walked to the back of the room. "When I start to walk across the room, you will do the same. Hermione nodded once more. 

Snape walked forward, Hermione doing the same. They passed and Hermione stopped and turned towards Professor Snape. "Oh Professor Snape! You are so handsome! _I love you!_" as the class laughed, Hermione shook her head. "What-how? I didn't-"

Snape grinned. "It's the potion Ms. Granger! How about you try it on someone else? A girl, perhaps?" The class laughed and Hermione shook her head.

"No, that's okay. I don't roll in that grass." said Hermione, grinning back. _This_ was the Snape she liked. Not the perverted one she had seen the night before, but the strict, sarcastic one. Hermione almost forgot about what had been happening for the past few nights. 

Then something hit her. Were the things she had said true, or fake? It they were true, then that would mean...

"Class is dismissed. Ms. Granger, come into my office so I can stop the affects of the potion. We don't want you confessing your love for everyone in the school. Snape said. Ron and Harry walked up to Hermione.

"Very entertaining!" Harry teased. Hermione smiled and looked over at Ron, who was grinning at her.

"We'll meet you back in the common room." Ron said. Hermione smiled and nodded. They walked out and Hermione followed Professor Snape into his office. 

Snape picked up a glass and put a few things in it. He handed it to Hermione, who drank it.

"Thank you." Hermione said faintly. Snape nodded. Hermione hesitantly turned around, but then turned back to face Snape. "Professor?" Snape looked up at her.

"Yes?"

"I-I hope you aren't mad at me for calling you Severus. I didn't mean to."

"No." said Snape. "I shouldn't have put that spell on the potion." 

Hermione nodded. "I just have one more question."

"Go ahead."

"The things I said...were they true?" asked Hermione. Snape smiled at her and sighed.

"Hermione, the reason I picked you for the example was because I knew you were the only one that would work. Why is that? Because you like me. The thing with this potion is that the person drinking it only confesses to the one they have, well, feelings for. For example, if you and Parvati Patil passed, hopefully it wouldn't take affect." They both smiled. "But, if you and- oh I don't know- " he raised an eyebrow "Mr. Weasley passed, it would work." Hermione gasped and Snape smiled.

"But, why didn't you tell the class? It will be on the final wont it?" she asked.

"I didn't want to humiliate you."

"No offense Professor, but you don't seem like you care how I feel." As soon as she said it, she knew she shouldn't have. "I'm sorry."

"I understand." Snape said, surprising Hermione. "Come back again after dinner tonight." Hermione nodded and left.

__

A/N: I really want to see your opinions and ideas, so if you have any questions, comments, or rude remarks, review and tell me! 


	8. Stupid Snape!

__

A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated in a few days! I have been busy! Actually, I haven't I was just lazy! lol, but I'll try to update some more soon! 

~*~*~*~*~*~

****

Ripper: Aw my beloved FIRST reviewer! Thanks for the compliments! 

****

...: Yeah, see that's all you put so, that's what I'm calling you now! Anyway, here's the next chapter. Hope you like!

~*~*~*~*~*~

When Hermione got back to the Gryffindor Common Room, she was greeted by all the 5th year Gryffindors' giggling and teasing. 

"It sounded like you actually loved Snape!" said Parvati.

Lavender nodded. "Was it _completely_ gross to say?"

"Well, not _completely_..." said Hermione.

Ron stood beside her and put his arm around her. "She wasn't scared. This girl's tough." They all laughed.

"What was it like?" asked Dean.

"It was really weird. It was like I couldn't control anything I said." Hermione responded.

"You looked like you were in a trance or something at first." said Seamus.

"Yeah, what was that about?" asked Harry.

"Oh..." said Hermione. She shifted her weight under Ron's arm uncomfortably. "Snape said something about putting a spell on the potion by accident." she smiled reassuringly.

"Is that why you called him Severus?" asked Ron. Everyone turned around then got quiet waiting for Hermione's answer. Hermione's smile faded.

Hermione looked around at everyone, then up at Ron. She nodded her head. "Yeah."

"I bet you anything he meant to put a poisoning spell on the potion and did that-uh- other spell by accident." said Seamus.

"Yeah, you better watch out Hermione." teased Dean. "Snape may be out to get you!"

The group laughed, and Hermione chuckled a little. 

"Let's go to dinner! I'm _starving!_" said Ron. They all nodded and left the Common Room.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Professor Snape walked down the corridor to the Great Hall. He was thinking to himself about the next lesson, when he heard a group of students chattering and giggling. He looked over to his side and saw the usual Gryffindor Group, which included little miss Hermione Granger. 

'What's she so happy about?' Snape thought to himself. Hermione was laughing with everybody as Ron was apparently telling a very amusing story. Snape walked over to the group and stood in front of them. "What are you all doing here?"

"We were just going into the Great Hall, Professor Snape." said Dean.

"Oh were you? Well, maybe you could be a little quieter about it!" said Snape. He looked over at Hermione, who was looking at him and glared. Snape turned on his heel and walked into the Great Hall. 

"What is wrong with him?" Lavender said after Snape was out of earshot.

"I know! Is it that he can't stand to see Gryffindors happy?" said Harry.

While all of them were complaining, Hermione wasn't saying anything. She was just looking down.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" asked Ron.

"Yeah, you're not saying anything!" Parvati said.

"I just think its stupid for us to complain about a teacher. It's not like it's going to do anything." said Hermione.

Everyone looked at her, confused.

"But, Hermione, you used to join in with us all the time." said Seamus.

"Well, I guess I just like listening to you better!" Hermione said, with a grin. She didn't want her friends to be mad at her. They all chuckled. "Now, let's go! Ron's stomach is so loud, I'm surprised the house elves haven't come down to see what the racket is!" With that, they all ran into the Great Hall, back to the way they were before Snape intruded. 

When Snape sat down, he was just about to start on his meal when he saw Draco Malfoy walking up to the High Table. Considering he thought Draco was coming toward him, he waited and watched him, but instead of stopping at Snape, Draco passed him and went to Dumbledore.

"Yes Mr. Malfoy?" Dumbledore asked.

"I was wondering if I could talk to you later." said Draco. He could feel Snape's eyes on him. "It's about prefect business."

"Of course, Mr. Malfoy. How about you come by my office tomorrow night?" Dumbledore said, taking a sip of pumpkin juice.

"Well, it's actually kind of important. Can I see you tonight?" Draco pushed.

"I'm sorry, Draco, but I have an important meeting tonight. Unless you would like to talk to me about it now." 

Draco looked around, then shook his head. "No, I can't. I'll just talk to you tomorrow night then." With that, he turned around and walked past the teachers, giving Snape a smiled before going to his table. 

Snape didn't smile back, but instead looked at Hermione. She wasn't away of all this; just talking to all her friends. This made Snape mad for some reason. He didn't know why. Snape looked away. _'Oh well, I think I might have gotten her guard down. She didn't say anything when I scolded her little group today.' _

~*~*~*~*~*~

Hermione walked up to the door and knocked three times before entering. Snape was sitting at his desk, writing something. He didn't look up, so Hermione just looked at him.

_'His hair is so perfect. How does he get it like that with all that grease in it? His skin looks so soft. Not pale, but just soft and smooth...' _Hermione thought mindlessly. _'Whoa Hermione! Stop thinking those things!' _Hermione shook her head and Snape looked up.

"Ah! Ms. Granger! I was beginning to wonder if you were going to come. Have a good, long dinner?" Snape added, dangerously. Hermione merely nodded and walked to the front of the room. Snape got up as well and walked toward Hermione, who stopped when he did this. He smiled. "Still scared of me, eh? Well we'll just have to fix that, now wont we?" 

~*~*~*~*~*~

__

A/N: Hope you liked it! Like I said, I'll try to update soon! Keep the reviews coming!


	9. Grades and Attitudes

__

A/N: Wow! What was up with fanfiction.net crashing? Thought I might have to live without reading stories ever again! Freaked me out...

~*~*~*~*~*~

****

Infinity: LOL Yeah, I guess it is a bit _arousing_ isn't it? Glad you like it!

****

Kim The Writer: I would be freaked out too! And yes, he is very scary! Oh well, hope you like this next chapter!

~*~*~*~*~*~

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, nervously. 

"Well, you are a Gryffindor. Aren't you supposed to be brave?" Snape said.

"I...I suppose so..." Hermione didn't like where this conversation was going. 

Snape suddenly took out his wand. "_Accio clothes!_" All of Hermione's clothes came right off of her and landed in Snape's arms neatly. Hermione stood there, in her underwear, too shocked to speak. 

"Professor Snape, why are you doing this?" Hermione finally asked. "This isn't going to help at all." 

Snape smirked. "There's a stack of papers on my desk. Grade them, and I will observe you." 

"So, basically, you want me to sit there in my underwear and grade papers for you while you watch me?" said Hermione.

"Basically." Snape grinned.

Hermione sighed, walked to his desk, and sat down. There was a big stack of papers and an answer key on his desk. Hermione knew that Snape always gave the Slytherins what they wanted...which was an A, so she decided to give them what they _deserved_. Snape did ask her to grade the papers!

The first papers were of the Ravenclaws, and that wasn't hard because most of them got all the answers correct. Next were the Hufflepuff's. Most of them were smart, but others just got average grades. Next came the Gryffindors, and Hermione graded them with a smile because she knew most of them were very smart, with the exception of some. And last, Slytherin. She grinned as she first pulled out Pansy Parkinson. Too bad she wasn't stupid. Pansy may have seemed like a dumb witch, but actually wasn't, to Hermione's surprise. Next came Crabbe and Goyle. Well, let's just say Hermione had to bite her tongue to keep from laughing at their grades. She had gotten to the last paper, which was Draco Malfoy's. He did exceptionally well and Hermione started thinking about him telling Dumbledore. 

_'What if Dumbledore doesn't believe him? Or worse, what if he asked Snape? Snape could just deny it all. Of course Dumbledore would believe it. Then again, if he asked _me_, then I could tell him the truth. But if Snape found out, then I would be dead! Oh, I'm so screwed...'_

Snape was watching Hermione the whole time she was thinking this. 

Hermione snapped back to reality and saw in the corner of her eye, Snape watching her. She tried to make herself as unattractive as possible. She stuck her stomach out so that it looked like she had a huge belly, then she put on the stupidest expression on her face and made her feet turn in. Apparently it wasn't working because Snape was still watching her. Oh well, she sucked her stomach back in and took the expression off her face. 

"Professor Snape, I'm done." she said, stacking up the papers and putting them in a nice, neat pile. She looked over at him and he got up and took the papers from her. He looked through them all and when he got to the Slytherins, he sighed.

"I see the Slytherins are slacking off. Either that, or you gave them wrong grades." Snape said, looking at the horrible marks on the papers.

"I didn't give them wrong grades, unless your answer key is wrong." Hermione shot back. Snape looked at her, raised an eyebrow and put the papers back on the desk. He leaned toward Hermione and put his face inches from hers.

"Remember who your master is, Hermione." Snape snarled. Hermione became enraged and glared at him. He backed away and suddenly took his robe off. Hermione caught herself staring and looked away. Snape grinned to himself. "It's hot in here isn't it?" 

"No." said Hermione, looking back and glaring at him. "Actually, I'm quite cold. Wonder why that is?" 

Snape glared right back at her. "Stand up." Hermione reluctantly rose from her chair, looking him straight in the eye with every move. Snape walked around the desk to a seat and pulled out a chair. "Sit." Hermione didn't know what he was doing, but it seemed harmless so she just decided to follow along. She walked right in front of Snape, and in the gap between him and the desk, then sat down. Snape pushed the chair in after her and walked in front of the desk.

"I see your attitude has changed." 

"Isn't that what you wanted? For me not to be afraid of you?" asked Hermione.

Snape stood tall in front of her, glaring down at her. She looked right back up at him and grinned. She knew she had hit a nerve and she liked it. She had expected him to blow up or even send her back, but he didn't. Instead, he stood behind her and started to massage her shoulders. Hermione didn't know what he was doing, and she didn't like it. Well, maybe a little. She _did_ become more relaxed. 

"That's better..." Snape said. "Calm down...relax..." Hermione slowly but surely began to feel the feeling again. She groaned, not wanting it to come, but when it did, she welcomed it. Hermione slumped over and felt Snape's hands stop on her shoulders and hold them firmly. Snape leaned over and put his face next to Hermione's and whispered, "Say my name, Hermione."

Hermione rolled her head over, "Severus..." Hermione looked at his hands. Snape's fingers were so long and thin. Pretty, even. 

Snape grinned, and let go of her shoulders. Hermione leaned back, trying to get rid of this feeling. She had had it two times before and couldn't figure out how to stop it! She blinked and that helped a little, so she blinked over and over and over. Snape was watching her do this, confused, but entertained. "Ms. Granger, can I ask what you're doing?" 

"I-ugh-have allergies..." Hermione said, realizing Snape was watching her. The feeling was still there, but she ignored it.

"In your eye?" Hermione nodded. Snape raised his eyebrows, sighed and looked at his watch. "Put your clothes on and go back to your Common Room. It's almost curfew." 

Hermione stood up, stumbled a little and threw her clothes on. She started to walk out, but then she turned around to face Snape. "Bye...Severus." She smiled at him then left. Snape didn't do anything but watch her with interest. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

On the way out, Draco saw her and headed toward her. "Hermione!" Hermione turned around to see him.

"Hey Draco." 

Draco saw the somewhat exhausted expression on her face. "Did anything...happen in there?" 

"Not really. He made me grade papers in my underwear. Oh by the way, you got an A." Hermione said, walking toward the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Hermione, I'm going to talk to Dumbledore tomorrow." Draco said. Hermione stopped. "I was going to talk to him tonight, but he had a meeting." Hermione turned around and nodded. She walked back to the common room. Draco sighed and walked toward his own Common Room.

~*~*~*~*~*~

__

A/N: *Gasp* What is going to happen? Who knows? Do you know, Mr. Nobody? Do you Jewlie? I know I don't! lol anyway, hope you guys like it! If you have any ideas, I'd love to hear them! I'm almost out! haha


	10. Ah, Young Love

__

A/N: Yeah okay I think this is just gonna be a fluff chapter. So yep!

~*~*~*~*~*~

****

Infinity: Haw! I'm sure you would like to trade places. But, no you're not creepy. Weird maybe, but not creepy. lol 

****

Queen-Ditz: lol Sorry I stopped there! Well, here's the next chapter, I hope you like it!

~*~*~*~*~*~

Hermione turned into the Common Room to find Harry, Ron, Seamus and Dean doing their homework. 

_'Are they _always_ here when I come back?' _Hermione thought irritably. She sat down between Ron and Harry. "Hey you guys!" All the boys looked up at her and smiled. 

"Hey Hermione!" Ron greeted. Hermione smiled back. 

"Grading papers again?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. You should have _seen_ the horrible grades Crabbe and Goyle got. It was great." Hermione grinned. The boys laughed. They all went back to their homework except for Ron. 

He leaned over to Hermione, his face right beside her ear. "You want to go outside by the lake?" Ron whispered to her. Hermione nodded and Ron and her got up and left. Once they were out of the Common Room, Ron stepped in front of Hermione, blocking her. 

"Ron, what are you doing?" Hermione asked.

He said nothing, but smiled and suddenly picked Hermione up. She giggled and laid in his arms, looking up at him and smiling. He leaned forward and gave her a little kiss on the lips. Hermione kissed him back, loving every minute she spent with him. Ron wiggled his fingers under her, making her squirm around in his arms, and she was just about to get in his little game, when Ron looked up at someone, horrified. Hermione followed his glance and saw none other than Professor Snape. Ron put her down slowly.

"Professor Snape...I-I'm sorry. We didn't know you were here." said Hermione, nervously. Snape glanced at Hermione, raising an eyebrow. 

He smirked. "It's almost curfew. Don't want to get into trouble, do we?" Snape said, looking directly at Hermione. When he passed Hermione, she felt a whole new wave of nervousness wash over her. _'Oh God, what is he going to do to me now that he's seen _this? _Well, serves him right for intruding on us like that!'_

Suddenly, Ron picked Hermione up again and they started their little game again. This time, Hermione couldn't do anything because Ron had picked her up so that he was holding her with her stomach down and her arms were tucked under Ron's. "Oh come on Ron this isn't fair!" said Hermione. Ron just laughed.

"It's not fair is it...?" He said, bending his head over and kissing the back of Hermione's neck. She finally got one of her arms free and flung it around. She hit Ron in the stomach and he pretended the be hurt. Hermione smiled at him and he turned her back over. He carried her all the way to the side of the lake. Ron laid her down on the grass and sat beside her. Hermione sat up and turned towards Ron, who was looking at the lake. She grabbed him around the waist and knocked him down. "What was that for?"

Hermione smiled. "Just wanted your attention." 

"Well, you have it!" Ron said, grinning at her. Hermione laid down, her head on his stomach and looked up at the stars. Ron suddenly grabbed her waist and pulled her on top of him. He saw the confused look on Hermione's face and said, "Just wanted your attention." Hermione smiled and kissed him on the lips. They stayed there for a while until it was pitch black outside and finally got up and went to the common room. 

Hermione kissed Ron good-night and went up to her dorm. As soon as she got in her pajamas, she crashed in her bed, thinking about Ron in her sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~

The next day was Saturday and Hermione didn't have a care in the world that morning. She didn't wake up until close to lunchtime and went down to the Great Hall to find her friends had saved her a seat, right next to Ron. She smiled to herself. _'I wonder if he said anything to Harry…' _When Hermione sat down, she looked over at Harry, who gave her a knowing smile. She just smiled back and then glanced at Ron, who was stuffing his face with some sandwich. She put her arm around his waist, which made him jump. She smiled and hugged his waist. Ron put down his sandwich and put an arm around her too. 

"Just wanted your attention." Hermione said, smiling. Ron chuckled and pulled her closer. Harry smiled at them, happy that they finally realized their feelings for each other. He decided to leave them alone for a while.

"I'm going to the library to do my homework." Harry said.

Ron looked surprised at him. "Hermione! Harry's going to the library! This is odd."

"Okay! If you want any help, I'll be here," Hermione said, ignoring Ron's comment. Harry nodded and walked out of the Hall. 

Ron looked at Hermione. "Are you hungry?" 

Hermione nodded. "Sort of." Ron took his arm back and started to make a sandwich for her. Out of instinct, she looked at the High Table and saw Snape, talking to Dumbledore. _'Oh no! What is he talking to him about?? Did Draco tell Dumbledore already?' _She started to panic, and looked over at the Slytherin table towards Draco. He was looking at them too, eyes wide. She sunk in her chair. "Oh God..." 

Ron noticed this and asked, "Hermione, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing." she shook it off. He was probably just talking to him right? A friendly conversation. 

Ron handed her the sandwich he made. Hermione smiled up at him gratefully. 

_'A friendly conversation...' _

~*~*~*~*~*~

__

A/N: Yeah okay that was definitely a fluff chapter. Sorry if you didn't like it! The next chapter will prawly be the next meeting thingy and...stuff. Yeah okay! R&R! Yeah, you know the drill...


	11. McGonnagal's Interrogation

__

A/N: o0o0o0o danger!! Yeah, don't ask because I dunno either.

~*~*~*~*~*~

****

Queen-Ditz: You want it to be Hr/R huh? Hmm well you never know. Even though they like already kissed and stuff but that's okay!

****

lover411: You find out what they're talking about in this chapter! Hope you like it!

****

Infinity: Wait, so you want him hott, nude, and...dead? I'm confused. But whatever! It happens all the time so it's all good. But, yeah I'll try to put some Snape _action_ in there for you!

****

AJ: Sorry if Snape is a little out of character for you. I'll try out that whole possessed thing though! Cool idea!

~*~*~*~*~*~

"I'm telling you, Albus, Veritaserum will not hurt the students at all. I just want to show them the affects of it." Snape told Dumbledore. 

"I do not want them to use Veritaserum, Severus. It is useful at times, but can also be quite embarrassing if used in such a way. Now, Severus, I _know_ you will be testing it on the students, but you don't know what things can hurt them. I'm not allowing it and that's that." Dumbledore said, sternly. He took a sip of pumpkin juice.

Professor Snape sighed, "Then _what_ exactly do you expect me to use for a lesson plan Monday? I had it all laid out and everything." he complained. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Hermione Granger looking at him, shocked. He smiled inside, knowing she was probably interested in the conversation.

"Why don't you have them do something like a love potion? The students loved it the last time you did it with them." Dumbledore suggested.

"But if they've already _learned_ love potions, why must they do them again?" asked Snape.

"Well, why must you always have them under stress? Let them do something they enjoy and know how to do." said Dumbledore, taking another sip from his pumpkin juice. Severus Snape sighed as he knew this conversation was not going to go the way he wanted.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Hermione sat in the library next to Harry and Ron. Well, she _was _sitting there with them. They left to go practice Quidditch and Hermione must not have noticed their dismissal. _'Oh well...' _she thought. Hermione was very into the book she was reading. It was about Godric Gryffindor's life and how he became one of the founders of Hogwarts. She had read this book many times before, but it always seemed to get more interesting each time she read it. Godric Gryffindor was a wonderful wizard in Hermione's eyes. He was brave, talented in magic, and usually knew what he was doing. According to the book, anyway. She was so absorbed in the book, she didn't notice someone sit right next to her. 

"Reading that book again, Ms. Granger?" asked Professor McGonnagal. 

Hermione nearly flung the book across the library. "Oh my gosh Professor! You scared me! I thought you were- you just scared me!"

"I'm sorry, dear. You usually don't get this agitated when I just sit next to you." Professor McGonnagal said to her.

"It's okay, I'm just tired I guess." she said, flinging her hair back, as if all of the sudden angry with it.

"I wanted to talk to you." the kindly old professor said. (A/N: kindly old professor??) Hermione looked up at her.

"About what, Professor McGonnagal?" Hermione asked, closing her favorite book.

"You. You've been acting very strange lately." Professor McGonnagal said. "Now, Ms. Granger, if you want to talk to me about something, you know my door is always open. Is there something you need to talk about?"

Hermione looked at Professor McGonnagal's kind face. "N-no, Professor. I don't need to talk to you." 

Professor McGonnagal sighed. "Hermione, I'm not going to push you to tell me, but I know something is going on with you. You have been very jittery and anxious and spending quite a lot of time with Professor Snape."

Hermione's head jerked up at what the Professor had said, and McGonnagal smiled. 

"I've just-just been, uh, grading papers for-with him." Hermione stuttered. 

"I think it's nice that Professor Snape is doing this for you-" started Professor McGonnagal.

"Doing what for me?" interrupted Hermione.

"Well, Ms. Granger, Professor Snape knows you have a crush on him, and so he thought you would like it if you helped him grade papers every night." said Professor McGonnagal.

"He _told_ you I like him??" Hermione started to panic.

"Yes, but only Professor Dumbledore and I." 

"He told _Dumbledore_ too?!" Hermione sighed and put her face in her hands. 

"Ms. Granger, it's alright. We aren't going to tell anyone. I was just going to say if you have a problem, if you don't want to talk to me, you might want to talk to Professor Snape." Professor McGonnagal told her.

"Yeah, right. Like I'm going to do that." Hermione muttered.

"What are you talking about Ms. Granger?" asked McGonnagal.

"Nothing, I just, uh- I just don't think he could help me." Hermione looked at the professor. "That is, if I had a problem. Which I don't."

Professor McGonnagal watched the girl fidget with her bag, while she thought to herself. Just as Hermione stood up, Professor McGonnagal asked her, "Ms. Granger? Has Professor Snape been doing something to you while you were grading papers for him?" Hermione stopped dead in her tracks, but not daring to look at Professor McGonnagal's face. She looked straight ahead, not saying anything. Professor McGonnagal stood up and put a gentle hand on Hermione's shoulder. "Ms. Granger?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, he hasn't. In fact, we've been having a great time! He's very nice to me." she said, very unconvincing. 

Professor McGonnagal knew she was lying, but didn't say anything. Instead, she just waved her hand and let Hermione go. Dumbledore and her had been noticing something wrong with her, so maybe she would talk to him about it after dinner.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Hermione walked to the big door and slowly knocked. Professor Snape opened the door. "Come in, Ms. Granger." Hermione walked in and Snape followed her to the front of the room where Hermione stood. Instead of telling Hermione to take of her clothes, the Professor took off his robe and vest. When Hermione realized he might go further, she spoke up.

"Professor Snape, you aren't going to like- take _all_ your clothes off, are you?" she asked.

Snape smiled and threw his robe and vest on the table next to him. He took out his wand. _"Accio clothes!_" Hermione's clothes flew off and into his arms, neatly. This was the second time Hermione had this happen to her, but it still scared her. 

"Professor Snape, may I ask you something?" Hermione thought suddenly.

"Yes, you may." 

"Did you tell Professor McGonnagal and Dumbledore that I had a crush on you?" she asked, nervously.

Snape grinned at her and nodded his head. "Yes, I did."

"And did you tell them you thought I would like it if I helped you grade papers every night?" 

Snape nodded again. "I had to think of an excuse to have you come here every night. If I didn't, they would have mass suspicion, wouldn't they?" 

Hermione said nothing, but looked down at the ground. She saw his feet and noticed how large they were. _'Oh my God! What am I thinking?? Stay calm Hermione, and just remember what he's doing to you. Think of Ron...'_

~*~*~*~*~*~

Draco Malfoy walked out of his Common Room and down the corridor towards Dumbledore's office. Once he got there, he realized he didn't have the password! He banged on the door hard, hoping Dumbledore would hear. Finally, the door opened, but no one was there, so Draco just decided to get on the stairs and go to his office. 

When he got inside to Dumbledore's living quarters, he saw Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonnagal. 

"Why hello, Mr. Malfoy. Professor McGonnagal was just talking to me about Ms. Granger."

~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger! I know I told you I'd put more of the Snape meeting thingy, but I dunno I just didn't think it was a good time. Know what I mean? Oh well, I'll put it in there next time! R&R! 

Oh! By the way, does anyone know what IMHO means? *smiles sheepishly* Someone said it to me and I was like "Yeah…sure…"


	12. What's Going On Hermione?

__

AN: Yup. Okay here we go again...

~*~*~*~*~*~

****

Infinity: Yes, the reason I stopped there was because I wanted to make you mad. Just kidding! But I'll definitely put the meeting in here this time. If I don't, you can tie me to a flag post and torture me with a piece of celery. Don't ask...

****

Lady Matsu: Aw thanks for your kind words! I'm glad you like it. Sorry if Snape's too perverted for you. And yes, Draco is very nice with a shirt off isn't he? = )

****

Emily: This may make you mad, but you telling me that you were angry at Snape and scared for Hermione tells me that I'm doing a good job as a writer. I'm sorry if this story scared you. I really am, but if you didn't like the way the story was going you could have stopped at any time, which you obviously didn't.

****

Queen Ditz: Thanks for the nice words! I know what everything means now because of you! lol! 

~*~*~*~*~*~

"About _Hermione_ Granger?" Draco asked.

"Do you know any other Ms. Granger?" Professor McGonnagal said, smiling. 

"Draco, I can talk to Professor McGonnagal another time, considering our meeting was scheduled for today." Dumbledore offered. 

"No!" he said, before McGonnagal could even think about leaving. "Actually, _I_ wanted to talk to you about Hermione too." 

~*~*~*~*~*~

Hermione stood shocked at what had just happened to her. 

She was standing right in front of Snape.

Looking at his _shoes_.

Then all of the sudden, he- he-

_'He kissed me!!' _

She didn't know what to do. Hermione couldn't betray her boyfriend like that, even though _Snape_ had kissed _her_. But, in a way, a sick, nasty, perverted way...

She liked it. 

Hermione looked up to see that Snape was grinning down at her. _'What _is_ it with him? He saw me and Ron together!' _

"Ms. Granger, are you all right?" asked Professor Snape. 

Why did he even ask? He already knew the answer.

"I'm fine, Professor Snape." she looked down at the ground. Hermione could hear Snape move around, but didn't look. Suddenly, she saw his feet again and felt his hand on her arm. He pulled her towards him until she was against his chest. She could hear his heart beat and was surprised to hear that is was going very fast. She jumped when she felt his hand on her breast, but she didn't back away. She _couldn't_ back away. He was holding her too tight. The thing that was bothering Hermione was that she didn't really want to back away. 

_'What is wrong with me??' _she thought. _'Why do I still like him when he's molesting me? Ugh...I want Ron...' _

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Mr. Malfoy, are you trying to tell me that a Hogwarts _teacher _is hurting Ms. Granger?" Professor Dumbledore asked, lowering his glasses.

"He's doing more than hurting, sir. She told me." Draco said to him.

"I hate to say it, Albus, but I think Mr. Malfoy is telling the truth." McGonnagal said. "Ms. Granger has been acting funny and spending a lot of time with Professor Snape." 

"You should see her in Potions class. She's so nervous and jittery." Draco told Dumbledore.

Dumbledore sighed. "Let's go talk to him about it, shall we?" he said, getting up. Draco knew Hermione was in his classroom right now so there would be no way to deny it. 

~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Snape caressed Hermione's chest still, and she couldn't do anything but stand there. Hermione tried to pretend it was Ron, but she didn't even want Ron doing that to her. Suddenly he stopped and Hermione looked up at him and he was looking straight ahead, straining his ears. Hermione heard it too. It was a knock on the door. Snape let go of Hermione, waved his wand at her clothes and they were immediately on her. Snape walked over to the dungeon door and opened it. 

"Hi Professor Snape!" said Ron.

"Hermione has been in here for longer than usual and we wanted to see if we could help her." Harry told the Professor standing at the door. Hermione walked up to them and smiled.

"I'm fine boys, thanks for checking on me." Hermione tried her best to keep her voice calm.

"Yes, well, she'll be out in a moment." Just as Professor Snape was going to close the door, three more people walked to the scene.

"Professor Snape? Can we talk to you for a moment?" asked Professor Dumbledore. Snape sighed and opened the door.

"Albus, I _told_ you, I'm _not_ going to use Veritaserum all right??" he said shortly.

"Oh this isn't about your lesson plan, Snape." Draco snarled. Dumbledore put a hand on his shoulder.

"No need to be rude, Draco." 

"Professor Snape, you told Professor Dumbledore and I that you would be having Ms. Granger help grade papers for you, but Mr. Malfoy tells us differently." McGonnagal said to Snape.

"What exactly has he been telling you?" Snape asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"He said you were hurting and even molesting, Ms. Granger." Dumbledore said. Hermione was shaking. She couldn't stand it. She didn't know what Snape was going to do to her, and she didn't want to find out.

"Oh, like you could believe anything that comes out of _his_ mouth!" Ron said, fists clenched. He was _not_ going to believe that Hermione was being molested by his least favorite teacher.

"Well, you two are her best friends, did you ever care to ask her?" Draco yelled back. 

"Mr. Malfoy, how did you get this information you told us?" Professor McGonnagal asked him.

"I got it from Hermione! She told me!" he insisted.

"And why do you think she didn't tell *us* that? Maybe because it's not true?" Harry said, arms crossed. 

"Maybe she likes me better than you!" Draco said, not really meaning what he said. 

Instead of getting horribly mad, Ron just stopped and looked at Hermione, who was almost in tears. "Hermione, what's going on?"

~*~*~*~*~*~

__

A/N: I just wanted to say that most of the stuff I write about are things that can actually happen in the world. As this isn't one of the nicer things, it still happens. Now, I know this will never ever happen in the Harry Potter world, but it does happen in the real world. I'm sorry if some of you don't like it, but like I told **Emily**, you don't have to read it if you don't like it! That simple!

For all of you who do like it, I hope you liked this chapter! Tell me your ideas, but leave out the bad ones. Haha, just joking. I'd like to hear all of your ideas.


	13. The Fight

__

A/N: Oh my beloved reviewers! You're all so good to me!

~*~*~*~*~*~

****

READER: Thanks for your nice words! I agree that I like stories that can actually happen, considering I'm writing one, but as you can probably see, I also like a little fluff! But, yeah strict teachers can also be the ones that teach you a lot! Boy, don't I know =\ Anyway, I hope you like this next chapter and I'll try to read that story you gave me!

****

Amiella Rogue: All I know to say is that I'm very sorry for your friend. It must have been very hard for her to go through that, but sometimes just having a best friend there can make it all better. Again, I am truly sorry for what happened to your best friend. But, I'm glad you like the story and thank you for the nice review!

****

Syaoran Girl: LOL! Well, I'm glad you like my story that much! I don't think there will be and He/D fluff in there. Definately He/R! Woo hoo! But anyway, the story sucked you in didn't it? haha Well, keep reading! 

****

Infinity: Hey! You can't get mad at me! I put your little Snape action in there! Well, actually you can get mad at me, but that's not the point! Okay, well sorry if this chapter doesn't...satisfy you. lol I hope you like it though!

****

Queen-Ditz: I'm glad you like the story so much! Ahhh we're so stupid! Go stupid people!

****

Shelleekitten: Haha short and sweet! Love it! Thanks!

****

Someone28: Sometimes weird things are cool! Take my best friend for example. But that's not the point, glad you like the story and thanks for the nice words!

~*~*~*~*~*~

Hermione looked at Ron with teary eyes and thought about what he had just said to her. She looked up at Snape, who was looking down at her with an expressionless face, but somehow Hermione knew it meant danger. She looked over at Draco to see him, realizing what he had done, and over at Professor McGonnagal and Professor Dumbledore with concerned looks on their faces. 

"Nothing's happening, Ron. I-I'm just tired from all this stress! But, I'll be okay. I think I just need a while to calm down. That's all." Hermione hadn't really meant to say what she had said. She had meant to _say 'He's been molesting me! He needs to be put in St. Mungo's or Azkaban Prison!' _but, her mouth hadn't made out those words. Everyone seemed to relax after she spoke, but she was doing all she could to keep from shaking and bursting into tears. No one spoke for a few minutes, then Hermione heard a low, silky voice behind her speak. 

"Ms. Granger, why don't you come and help me with these papers and then you can go on with your friends." Snape said to her, putting a heavy hand on her shoulder. She nodded and turned away from all the faces, into the darkness of the dungeon. Her back was to the door when she got in and she could hear Snape closing it. Hermione watched him stand in front of her, his face completely unreadable again. She didn't know what was he was going to do, but never expected what he did.

Snape raised his hand and slapped Hermione right across the face.

Hard.

Hermione just stood there, too shocked to hurt. Her face started to burn and Snape watched as the cherry red rose to it. Hermione finally looked up and saw that Snape was in the exact same place. He rose his hand again, and Hermione flinched, not wanting the pain to come back. Instead of slapping her, he put his hand on her shoulder. 

"Get out." Snape said. Hermione left quickly and didn't say anything. As soon as she got out of the Dungeon, she saw Draco Malfoy standing there, waiting for her. Hermione was wondering why he was there instead of her two best friends.

"McGonnagal told Harry and Ron to go back to the Common Room. She told me too, but I hid in the bathroom until they were gone." Draco said. Hermione smiled at him.

"Thanks."

Draco saw the red on her face and without thinking, he reached up and touched it, softly. Hermione flinched, but let his hand come. "Did he do this to you?" Draco asked, taking his hand away from her face. Hermione nodded. "Hermione, I'm sorry. I didn't realize what I was getting you into. I just thought that if I told Dumbledore then it would somehow all work out."

"It's okay, Draco. I thought the same thing, but then when Dumbledore confronted him, it was just so nerve-racking. The only thing I could think was what Snape would do to me if I said he was molesting me." she said. "I'm going back to the Common Room. I'm really tired." Draco nodded and they both turned to their Common Rooms.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Ron and Harry sat in the Common Room waiting for Hermione to get back. 

"We should have hid in the bathroom until Hermione got back." Ron said. Harry nodded.

"I don't know if I can believe Hermione." Harry said.

Ron turned towards him. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you know she's been acting weird lately. And, she has been rather anxious in Potions." he said.

"Harry, what are you saying?" Ron asked.

"I'm saying that Malfoy may be right." Harry didn't really want to tell Ron, but he knew he had to. Harry knew that Ron didn't want to believe it, and Harry didn't want to either. Instead of objecting, Ron sighed.

"I think you're right." Hermione came into the Common Room and saw Harry and Ron. They stood up and smiled at her. She gave them both a hug before they could say anything, and they hugged her back. 

"You alright Hermione?" Ron asked. Hermione smiled at his care and nodded. 

Harry saw that Ron and Hermione were going to have a _moment, _so he started to leave. "Well, I'll just be in the dorm, Ron. Hope you don't mind if I take a chocolate frog or two." Ron and Hermione smiled at him as he walked up the stairs. When he had gone, Ron grabbed Hermione's waist and pulled her towards him. He kissed her lightly on the lips and leaned her on the edge of the couch. Hermione couldn't move anywhere with Ron leaning against her, but she liked it. She held his neck and kissed him again. Ron pulled away and looked down.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked. Ron looked at her with concern and fear on his face. He didn't want to ask her what he knew he had to. "Come on Ron, what is it?"

"Hermione, what have you been doing with Professor Snape for the past few nights?" asked Ron. Hermione looked down, unable to answer. She wanted to tell him and for a minute she thought about it, but she couldn't. Snape would kill her! Ron lifted her chin up and kissed her lightly on the lips. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but if you do, tell me the truth." 

All Hermione did was look back into Ron's eyes. She couldn't lie to him. Not when he was the only boy that she had ever truly liked. Not when he was the only boy that ever truly liked her. Not when he was looking in her eyes like that...

"Ron, I- I can't. I can't tell you, and I can't lie to you. I just want to tell you that I love you and-" Hermione couldn't finish. Ron had sealed her mouth with a kiss.

When they pulled a part, Ron smiled at her. "I love you too." 

"I'm going to bed." Hermione said, gently pushing Ron off and turning to the stairs. Ron watched her as she ran up the steps and sighed. _'Why didn't you make you tell her? Something bad could be happening to her!' _a voice in the back of his head said.

_'He didn't want to make her mad! Besides, she's his girlfriend, he can trust her.' _said another voice.

Ron shook his head and turned towards his own stairs. It was never a good sign when the voices in his head started talking to him.

~*~*~*~*~*~

The next day was Sunday, as Sunday usually comes after Saturday. Anyway, Hermione woke up and went to the Great Hall. She was surprised to see Snape wasn't there, so she relaxed and sat down by her friends. They immediately stopped talking when they saw her, and she knew they were talking about her. 

"Hey you two." Hermione said. She grabbed a bagel and took a bite out of it. Ron put his arm around her and Harry was looking at her. Hermione put her bagel down. "What?" 

"Hermione, we've been trying to get you to tell us what's wrong and you keep avoiding us." Ron said.

"Yeah, and if you think we're going to give up you're wrong. We love you, but we're tired of this. You either tell us, or we'll make you." said Harry.

Hermione was shocked. She knew her friends were just being, well, her friends, but she never thought they'd ever said something like that to her. Everything was changing in her life, and not for the better. She couldn't take it. Suddenly, Hermione broke into tears and no matter what she did, she couldn't stop. Ron and Harry helped her up, led her out of the Great Hall, and out on the grass. 

Once she had calmed down a bit, she looked up at them. 

"Hermione..." Ron said, putting a hand on her arm.

She shook off his hand, and Ron looked at her with disbelief.

"I'm sorry Ron, but I, just, I can't do this." said Hermione.

"Do what Hermione?" asked Harry.

"I can't tell you. And if you two were really my friends, you would understand." Hermione said, wiping her face.

"But Hermione, the only reason we want to know is because we care about you." Ron said.

"Ron's right. We don't want you to get hurt. You know that." Harry agreed.

"That may be true, but you have no right to just say that if I don't tell you something you want to know, then you'll make me. I mean, how do you think that made me feel? It made me feel like I couldn't make my own decisions. It made me feel like I am _just a girl. _It made me feel like my two best friends don't care about what I want to do." Hermione stood up, her voice rising. 

"Hermione..." Ron started.

"No Ron! Don't Hermione me! Yes, okay! There is something wrong! I admit it! There is something wrong! But, that doesn't mean I have to tell you two!" with that, she ran inside and down the corridors without stopping, until-

"OOF!" Until Hermione ran straight into Professor Snape. She looked up, realizing who it was, and groaned. 

"What? I'm the one who got the most damage." Snape said, grinning. He had apparently been holding a donut and when Hermione ran into him, well, it wasn't exactly a donut anymore. It was all over Snape's robes! (A/N: What is it with me and food this chapter? I must be hungry...) 

Hermione gasped. "Omigosh! Professor Snape I am SO sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going and I-" 

"Ms. Granger! It's alright!" Professor Snape said. He took out his wand and waved it, causing all of the gooey donut to come right off his shirt and back into his hand, which Hermione didn't think he had meant to do. Snape looked at the donut with displeasure and threw it in the trash can. "Ms. Granger, you look like you've been crying. What's wrong?" 

Hermione just looked at him. _'What's going on? I thought he was mad at me...And why does he care what's wrong? He's acting...normal. Like he used to.'_

"Uh, no-nothing. I just had a fight with my friends." Hermione responded.

"Well, I'm sorry. Nothing I can do right?" asked Snape.

"I don't think so." said Hermione.

"Good. I wouldn't have wanted to anyway." he said, grinning. Hermione smiled, still unsure about him. 

She thought she better leave before something...happened. "Well, I'll be going then. I've got some homework that needs to be finished." Hermione turned and left without letting Snape say anything. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

__

A/N: Love it? Hate it? And yes, I'm leading up to something and I DO know what it is! So anyway, I loved all your reviews! You guys are so sweet! Mwah! lol And sorry for the late update...my granddad came over, had to spend time with him, yeah you get the point. Anyway, I'll try to update soon! 


	14. No More Fighting!

Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry about not updating faster! Did you guys hear about that virus on Windows XP? Well, that's what I had. I just got it off! Well, actually, my mommy did but that's okay! *smiles sheepishly*

Anyways, I will try to update faster. It's just with school starting and its so stressful. Holy mom! We ALREADY have homework! And we check out all our books at the same time. Do you know how heavy those books are?! Ugh and there was such a long line. Then I went to my locker and I started to cry and then I laid down and died. *insert violin music*

*Ahem* Sorry about that. So, yeah! Here's the next chapter and I will try as hard as I can to update faster. Promise! 

****

Queen-Ditz: No way! I'm on a diet too! haha I'm so stupid. Anyway, thanks for the review! And yeah hope I updated fast enough for you!

****

Annelovesanimals: Sorry you're confused! Don't worry, it'll get a little less confusing later. Or maybe it wont. Ah well, that's just me. Confusing.

****

Infinity4: Mhmm...frustrated..sure. haha j/k Well anyway, you'll figure out what's gonna happen to Hermione later! Mwaha I'm so evil. 

****

someone28: Okay! I'll keep going! And yes, I know it's great. Because me and great just mix! lol Anyway, keep reading!

****

shelleekitten: I'm glad you're so into it! I'll try to update faster! Sorry!

****

Rain10: Why don't you slap Snape? That would be fun! I do hope you like it though.

****

Syaoran Girl: Thanks for the review! Glad you like it!

****

Bayer04Rulz: What are you talking about?! Of course I can't blame you for not liking the way Sevvie was portrayed! I wouldn't like it either if I wasn't...me... See, I may make him seem mean and stuff, but, well you'll find out later! And about the Draco Hermione thing, I don't think there will be any fluff or whatever, just friendship. o0o0o wait...Or is it? Light bulb! Wow I just got an okay-maybe-not-so-good-idea! Thanks! Anyway, you need to keep updating! haha! But yeah, I hope you like this story and I hope it turns out well for you. Oh, and don't worry, Sevvie will get better, I promise!!

~*~*~*~*~*~

"You know, I'm not even sure what we did." said Ron. Him and Harry were still confused about the fight earlier with Hermione.

"Girls." Harry said. "Probably that time of the month." 

"True." 

The two boys sat outside, staring into space, being confused. They hadn't gotten in a fight with Hermione since 3rd year. But, that was _her_ fault. Even though she was just being a good friend and looking out for Harry and she thinks of her best friends' safety before sports!! God, those two could be such...guys!! _(A/N: Sorry, it's just always bothered me.) _

"Maybe we should apologize." said Ron.

"Yeah, she _is_ our best friend." Harry agreed. "And now your girlfriend."

"So should we do it now?" Ron asked.

"No. We have to let them have their time by themselves. You know how girls are." Harry said.

Ron nodded. 

"So, when do we go talk to her?" asked Ron.

"I dunno, she's your girlfriend!" said Harry.

"Well, it's I still don't understand her!" Ron said, making it sound so obvious.

Harry sighed. "Yeah, you're right."

~*~*~*~*~*~

Meanwhile, back in the common room, Hermione sat thinking. What had just happened? Was she imagining Snape back to normal or was it real? Hermione sighed. He was such a hipocrit! Maybe he was just acting like that because they were in the hallway with a lot of people. Who knows. 

Hermione looked at her watch. Ten after six. "Crap. Dinner already." Hermione sighed and reluctantly left the common room. She walked into the Great Hall and was looking for a place to sit when she saw four hands waving frantically and two boys calling her name. They were Harry and Ron. She smiled at how good of friends she had and went to sit by them. They both greeted her warmly, gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. 

"We're sorry Hermione." said Harry.

"Yeah, we didn't mean to make you mad." Ron said, putting an arm around her. 

"It's okay you guys. I'm just a little stressed." Hermione told them. "I shouldn't have gotten that mad." 

"So anyway, now that that's over..." Harry said, smiling. They all laughed. It was so good to have friends like them. 

The trio sat down. Ron grabbed a huge piece of chicken and took a bite out of it. Hermione laughed and took a piece herself. As the boys started talking about Quidditch, she got to thinking. Last night, Snape told her to get out, but he didn't remind her to come back tonight. But, he was being very nice to her in the corridor. Hmm, maybe she should skip tonight and see what happens. What is he going to do? Give her a bad grade? She didn't really care about grades right now, if you can believe it. All she cared about what getting away from Professor Snape. 

So after dinner, she went back to the Common Room with Harry, Ron, and all of her other friends. They were talking and playing a very interesting game. It was sort of like charades, only for students and teachers. It was all going very well, until McGonnagal came up to her.

"Ms. Granger, Professor Snape would like to see you in his office." Hermione just nodded. When she got out in the corridor, she threw a little fit because she did NOT want to see Professor Snape today. She WANTED him to leave her ALONE!

~*~*~*~*~*~

_'Why did you make me call her up here?' _

'Because, the girl!'

'But she's had enough!'

'I call the rules here! You just stand by and let it happen!'

'No! This girl is a very intelligent girl and I wont let this happen! Go away!'

'I can't go away, Sevvie (A/N: Sevvie! Haha! *ahem* sorry). I am you.'

Severus covered his ears and and bent down on his knees. "NO YOU AREN'T! GET OUT OF MY MIND!"

_'Severus, I'm not the only one that can hear you. People will think you're crazy.'_

"I DON'T CARE! LEAVE ME ALONE! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!"

~*~*~*~*~*~

Hermione stood at the door, and was just about to knock when she heard something peculiar. It sounded like Professor Snape- no it WAS Professor Snape!

"I DON'T CARE! LEAVE ME ALONE! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!"

She was just about to turn and leave, when she heard something else.

"PLEASE! GO AWAY! GET OUT OF MY MIND!" 

_'What the fuzzy is he doing?' _She decided to be brave and knock on the door. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

Professor Snape's head snapped up. A knock at the door. 

_'Well, it's time Severus.' _the voice told him.

He shook his head frantically. "No…please...Don't...not again..." 

_'You know I have to. Let's go...' _

~*~*~*~*~*~

Hermione jumped when the door abruptly opened. Professor Snape stood in front of her, face stern, back straight. 

"Ms. Granger. Come in." Snape said. When Hermione stepped in, she heard the door close as fast as it had opened. 

"So, um, Professor McGonnagal said you needed me. What did you want?" Hermione asked. 

Professor Snape walked to the front of the room, stood by a desk, and pointed to it. "Sit."

Hermione controlled her anger, as she hated how he was basically treating her like a dog. She did as she was told, but with a constant glare on her face. Snape kneeled down until he was face to face with Hermione. She looked down. It was hard to look at him. He smirked and lifted her chin up, but her eyes did not look at him.

"I should not have to remind you to come here." said Snape.

"But last night," she tried to ignore his fingers moving uncomfortable under her chin, "Last night, you said get out. And I- I didn't know if.." her voice trailed off. She was getting drowzy...

Severus smiled as he saw her face relax and her eyes flutter to stay open. 

"I told you," he said, "I should not have to remind you. You should automatically know." 

Hermione started - or tried, rather - to say something, but she couldn't get it out. When Snape's hand left her chin, her head almost fell over. Hermione leaned back, and closed her eyes. Severus stood up straight and watched her. 

"Hermione..." 

'Oh no…no, no, no. He's playing that game again...' Hermione thought.

"Hermione." 

She looked up at him through bleary eyes and he grinned.

"Say my name."

"Severus" she said. 

"Get up." Hermione got to her feet, stumbling a little. Snape walked behind her and but his hands on her shoulders. He had a firm, but not uncomfortable grip. Suddenly, she felt his whispers in her ear. "Say it again."

"Se-Severus..." Hermione said. She could barely get anything out. His hands slid down to her elbows. 

"Again."

"Severus."

His hands slid down farther until his hands were on her hips. His whisper rang through her ears. "Say my name again, Hermione."

"Severus." Hermione didn't know what to do. Part of her was saying 'Get away from him! Now!' and the other part was saying 'Stay! He'll kill you if you do anything!' 

Hermione felt the feeling come back, only it was stronger. She stumbled and almost fell, but Snape's grip was too tight, so she found herself pretty much leaning against him. Hermione felt lips on her neck, and the feeling was too much for her. She moaned, wanting to get out of this place as fast as possible. 

Suddenly, Snape's and Hermione's heads snapped up. The feeling was gone, and so were Snape's hands from her hips. 

"Hermione, leave. Now." Severus said, quickly. 

"What?" Hermione asked.

"JUST GO! QUICKLY!" he yelled. Hermione didn't know what was going on, but she didn't need telling twice. She dashed out of the room, but right before she left, she heard Snape fall to the floor, muttering something. 

When she got out into the corridor, she leaned against the wall, sliding down. Her face was in her hands, and she heard someone coming. She didn't know who it was, but for some reason, she thought because she couldn't see them, they couldn't see her. But, they could see her. Whoever it was kneeled down and put their hand on her shoulder. 

It was Draco. She knew it at once, because he was covered in that scent he always had. She took her face out of her hands and looked at Draco, who smiled sympathetically. She hugged him, and held him tightly. He hugged her back, talking to her soothingly.

"Shhh...It's okay...it's okay...it'll be over soon...don't worry...it's okay..." Finally, after it seemed like hours, they broke apart and their faces were dangerously close. Draco couldn't help it, he brushed his lips across hers. She liked it, but she pushed him away, softly. 

"I'm sorry, I- I can't. I have Ron...I'm sorry-" Draco shushed her with his hands. 

"It's alright, I understand. I'm sorry, I-I don't know what happened." he said. Hermione smiled. "You have so much going on right now, you don't need cheating on your boyfriend added to the list." They stood up together and hugged. 

"Thanks, Draco. I'll see you tomorrow." she kissed his cheek before leaving and Draco watched her until she disappeared in the darkness. 

Draco touched his cheek. "If only I had been first..." with that, he turned and walked toward the Common Room.

~*~*~*~*~*~

__

Well?!!? How did you like it?!!? haha I'm a spaz! 

This definitely has some development, or something. I don't even know what I'm talking about, but that's okay! Anyway, I hope you guys liked it! 

Oh! And I thank you very much for the reviews! Keep 'em coming guys! Just one little button! Come on! You know you want to! 


	15. I Keep On Fallin

__

Doo dee doo

Doo dee doo

Oh! Sorry! I'm okay. Anyway, here's the next chapter! And thanks for the reviews guys! Loved 'em!

~*~*~*~*~*~

****

BaYer04rulz: Haha Sevvie is adorable, isn't he? Yes, yes, I know the Draco touch was perfect. *bows* thank you, thank you!

****

kyli: I dunno, what are you thinking? haha Hope you like it!

****

someone28: Aw I love that word! Excellent! Wahoo! lol Anyway, glad you like the story!

****

Chelsea: Yeah, see I know my reviewers only too well! haha not really but that's okay. Anyway, I'm glad you're interested in it! Keep reading!

****

Syaoran Girl: Thanks! I'm glad you're enjoying the story!

****

Helen88UKLuvsOrli: Oh yeah, I know Draco isn't that nice, but I just had to put a little more fluff in there! And don't worry, Ron/Hermione forever!!

****

Bowsergal: Lol It makes your head hurt? Aw I'm sorry! That's so sad! Glad you like it though!

****

Greenstuff: Yeah, I know they're out of character. Sorry! And you know, I didn't even think about the Star Wars thing until you pointed it out! haha I'm smart, huh?

****

The-Rouge-Thorn: Very dramatic! Don't worry it'll end! 

~*~*~*~*~*~

Minerva McGonnagal sat at her desk, grading papers. She got to Hermione Granger, and smiled, knowing it would be an A paper. Of course it was, and Minerva found herself pondering. She knew Professor Snape was making her grade papers, but something just made her uncomfortable. 

_'Relax, Minerva! Severus is not doing anything bad to her. Unless...' _Minerva jerked her head to the calendar. "Oh no!" 

With that, she ran out of the classroom. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

Hermione sat in Ron's arms. She was trying very hard not to cry, because she didn't want to tell him what had happened. She didn't want him to know Draco kissed her. They were on the couch and Ron was holding her from behind, so he couldn't see her face very well.

"Hermione?" Ron asked.

"Yes, Ron?" Hermione said.

"Is there something wrong? You've barely said two words to me." Ron said. 

"No. I'm just tired." Hermione said.

Ron leaned forward and whispered in her ear. "Something happened. Didn't it?"

"No, Ron. Nothing happened." 

He kissed her neck. "I know you Hermione. There's something wrong. What is it?"

"Ron, what did I say?" she said, sounding like a mom. _(A/N: Mom! Ha!)_

"You're gonna tell me!" Ron sang. 

"Ron!" 

"Tell me tell me tell me!" 

"Ron! Please!"

"You know you want to! Tellllllllll me!" 

Hermione pushed his hands off and jumped up. "Okay fine! You want to know?! I kissed Draco okay! I kissed him! But I didn't want to! I was upset about Snape being an ass and he hugged me and when we broke apart he just kissed me! And you know what?! I pushed him off too! I pushed him off Ron! Do you get it?! I didn't want to kiss him, but I did! And I'm sorry! I was just so upset and you weren't there and..." Hermione sighed and put her hands down. Ron was just looking at her, shocked. "Please Ron, don't be mad at me for something I didn't want to do. Oh Ron say something!" 

When Ron didn't say something for a few seconds, Hermione lost hope. But, instead Ron got up, held her chin and kissed her lightly. He didn't smile or frown, but turned up to his dorm. When he was gone, she started to cry. Everything in her life was wrong! She sat on the couch and let it all out. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

He was reading a book and jumped when Professor McGonnagal ran in.

"Ahh Minerva! How are you this evening?" Dumbledore asked, putting his book down.

"Albus! I just realized something!" she said, grasping the desk for support.

"Realized what, Minerva?" Dumbledore stood up and looked at McGonnagal through his glasses.

"It's that time!" she said.

"Of the month?"

"Yes!" 

"Minerva, I thought you were, um, over that." 

"No! For Severus!" 

"Severus? But he's-"

"It's May!" Professor McGonnagal said. 

"Oh my goodness! I completely forgot!" Dumbledore gasped. "He shouldn't be around Hermione!" 

"I told her to go talk to Professor Snape. We have to go to the Dungeon _now!_"They ran as fast as they could out and down the stairs to the Dungeons. 

But when they got there, Professor Snape was gone.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Hermione had finally gotten up. She decided to go take a shower. That would make her feel better. Maybe. 

She walked down to the girls showers and addressed the beautiful lady in the painting.

"Hi Adabelle! How are you?" Hermione asked.

"I'm wonderful! And how are you?" the painting asked.

"Not so good." Hermione told her.

"Ohh, washing the troubles away I see. Very wise. I hope it makes you feel better sweetheart!" Adabelle said, opening for Hermione. 

When Hermione got inside, she looked around. It was such a beautiful shower room. She undressed and got in the shower/bathtub and relaxed in the warm water. There was no one in there, so she decided to sing. 

"I got the blues...The boyfriend blues...Didn't wanna do it! Ohhhh no! But I cheated on him! I didn't wanna kiss him...But I did...Ohhhh my! I got the blues...The boyfriend blues..." 

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Where are they??" Professor McGonnagal asked.

"I don't know. Let's go check in the Gryffindor Tower." Dumbledore suggested. Professor McGonnagal nodded and they walked down the corridor to the Gryffindor Tower. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Singing and scrubbing! Singing and scrubbing! I just love to sing and scrub! I don't know why I'm singing this song, because it makes no sense! It's really stupid! But I don't care!" Hermione stopped singing that song. She thought of a song she had heard on the muggle radio that she absolutely loved.

"I keep on fallin' in and outta love with you...Sometimes I loooooove you...Sometimes you make me blue...Sometimes I feel good...At times I feel used...Lovin' you darlin...makes me so confused..." Hermione shook her head. "Boy, don't I know it girl." She resumed to singing. "I keep on falling in and out of love with you...I never love someone...the way that I love you...Oh! OH! I!!! Never felt this waee-eee! How do you give me so much pleeeeasuuuuuure...and cause me so much pain....Just when I think...I've taken more than woulda foo-oo-ool! I start fallin back in love with you-hoo!"

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Well, she said she didn't want to." Harry said. Ron had just told him what Hermione said.

"Yeah, but still. It's just the fact she did it!" said Ron.

"But Ron," Harry protested, "Didn't she say she pushed him off and that it was his fault? If anything, you should be mad at Malfoy." 

Ron shrugged. "I don't know. I looked back at her and she sat on the couch. Maybe she's still there." 

"Go talk to her." Harry told him.

"I know. I will." 

~*~*~*~*~*~

When Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonnagal got to the Gryffindor Common room, Hermione wasn't there. 

"Oh no, what have I done?" Professor McGonnagal said.

"It's alright Minerva. We'll find her." Dumbledore said. 

"Find who?" Ron asked, walking down the stairs. 

"Mr. Weasley! Do you know where Ms. Granger is?" asked Professor McGonnagal. 

Ron shook his head. "I was just about to come check on her." Ron looked around. "And...she's not here. She must be up in her dorm." he said, nonchalantly. 

"She better be, Mr. Weasley." Dumbledore said. "Minerva? You want to go check on her?" Professor McGonnagal nodded and went up the stairs to the girls dorms. She could see Lavender and Parvati sleeping, but no one in Hermione's bed. Professor McGonnagal sighed.

"What now?" she asked herself.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"I keep on fallin' in and out of love...with you...I never loved someone the way that I loved you...Ooo mah baby..." Hermione sang to herself, stepping out of the bathtub. She wrapped a towel around her body and grabbed her brush. As Hermione ran the brush through her hair, she hummed merrily. Suddenly, she heard a sound behind her. Hermione spun around and dropped her brush, dead cold at the sight. 

"P-Professor Snape..."

~*~*~*~*~*~

__

A/N: Deathly sorry if this is too, erm, is gross the right word? I'm not going to have any graphic stuff so if you're the kind of person who doesn't like that stuff, it wont be too bad. My apologies for the cliffhanger, but I'll try to update soon! And I promise! No graphic...things! *puts up girl scout sign* On my honor! 

Please REVIEW you guys! You know_ you want to! Feed your inner want!_


	16. The Bathroom

__

WACDONALDS! haha! 

Sorry, too much Inuyasha…

Anyways!

Thanks for the reviews! Wonderful, as usual.

And sorry about the cliffhanger you guys! So here you go!

~*~*~*~*~*~

****

someone28: You MUST know? Hm, well I guess you'll just have to read, eh? Hope you enjoy!

****

Brigid: Aw You like my story! *sob* Yeah, anyway, I tend to leave cliffhangers a lot so it's good you don't mind them. :) 

****

BaYer04rulz: It happened! haha That's great. Well, the reason I made the scenes so short was for the effect, you know? But yeah, I thought Ron was in character too lol. 

****

An Anti-Sheep Cheese Muffin: First, let me give my compliments on your awesome user name! I love it! So yeah, I updated! Hope you like! 

****

dijarmidoo: Yes! Ron/Hermione forever! w00t w00t! 

****

wild child: Sorry for the cliffhanger! Hope you enjoy!

****

Queen-Ditz: I'm glad you loved it! 

****

Rain10: haha, don't cut his dick off! Anyway, hope you like this chapter!

~*~*~*~*~*~

"P-Professor Snape..." Hermione stuttered.

"Why hello Ms. Granger." Professor Snape taunted, walking towards her. 

"You aren't authorized to be here!" Hermione said, backing away. "How _did_ you get in here?" 

"Let's just say I'm closely related to the painting." he told her.

"What? You're having an affair with her or something?" asked Hermione.

The professor just laughed. "No, Hermione. She's my great-grandmother." Snape stepped forward again.

"Professor Snape, stay away from me!" 

"Don't be scared Hermione." Snape taunted. "I wont hurt you." 

"What are you going to do then?" Hermione asked, getting closer to the wall. Hermione, getting more scared by the second, back up against the wall. The professor advanced on her, until he was way too close for Hermione's liking. She was trapped. Professor Snape leaned up against her and Hermione groaned, wanting to be anywhere but here. "Professor Snape, please let me go..." A familiar feeling was coming back to her. She was starting to get drowsy, and she had to struggle to keep her knees from bending. 

"If I let you go, your towel will fall." Professor Snape said. 

_'Damn him! Damn him to hell!'_ Hermione thought. He put his hand under her chin and stoked it, slowly.

"Professor Snape, _why_ are you doing this?" she asked. All the professor did was smirk.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Okay, we'll split up and look for Ms. Granger." Professor Dumbledore said, after Professor McGonnagal came back. 

"I'll get Harry." Ron said. The two professors nodded, and Ron ran up the staircases. 

"Where shall we start?" Professor McGonnagal asked. "This is a very big school. She could be anywhere!"

"We'll have to get the whole faculty, Minerva." said Dumbledore. "That is, if we want her saved in time." 

~*~*~*~*~*~

So, they got all of the faculty to help search for Hermione, including Ron and Harry. 

"Where are we supposed to search?" asked Harry, groggily. "I mean, where could she be?" 

"Probably we should search in the bathrooms, just in case, you know?" said Ron.

"In _all_ of them?" asked Harry. "Including the girls'?" 

"Oh, come on. We've been in there before." Ron said. Harry nodded. They walked together to the top floor bathrooms in silence. They were both thinking the same thing, but didn't want to say it. Let's just say they were scared out of their lives for Hermione. 

"Why do think girls don't have urinals?" asked Harry, once they had been in all of the bathrooms. 

"Harry! Stay focused!" Ron scolded.

"Sorry..." 

"Okay, we've checked all the bathrooms. Now what?" asked Ron.

"How about the locker rooms? Or the shower rooms?" suggested Harry.

"Good thinking!" Ron said. So, they both left, again, to the girls shower room.

Meanwhile, the teachers and staff split up in pairs all over the school, looking everywhere from the classrooms to the kitchens. Hermione was not to be found anywhere. The teachers were starting to think the worst.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Professor Snape buttoned up his robe. He looked over at the motionless body on the floor and smirked. The professor used his wand and put her robe on her. She still lay motionless. Breathing, but motionless. Before stepping out of the portrait, Professor Snape looked back at Hermione and grinned. 

When he got back out in the corridor, he put an invisibility spell on himself because there were so many people out in the halls.

'What's this about?' Professor Snape thought to himself. 

Finally, he got back to the Dungeons where he sat at his desk and tried to contain himself. It was getting harder and harder...

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Password?" Alexandria asked Ron and Harry, brushing her hair. 

"Umm..." Ron said. 

"Uhhh..." Harry said, scratching his head. 

"Listen, we need to get in there!" said Ron.

"Yeah, we think our best friend is in there and we need to see if she's okay!" Harry told the painting. 

Alexandria thought to herself. "Well, boys, I'm usually not allowed to let you in without a password, but you two look like nice boys, so I'll let you in." With that, she opened up and the boys ran in. 

"Hermione!" Ron and Harry gasped, running towards the motionless figure they knew as Hermione. 

Ron shook her. "Hermione! Oh God, Hermione please be okay!" 

"She's breathing." Harry said, after seeing her chest rise and fall. "I'll go find the nurse, or a teacher, or someone."

Ron nodded. "I'll stay with Hermione." With that, Harry ran out and Ron held Hermione's hand. 

"Professor Dumbledore! Professor Dumbledore!" Harry yelled, running after the old professor.

"Yes, Harry?" asked Dumbledore. 

"We found Hermione! She's breathing, but she's not moving! You better come quick!" Harry said. 

Back in the shower room, Ron felt Hermione move slightly. "R-Ron?" she stuttered.

"Hermione!" Ron gasped. "You're okay!" 

"Oh Ron, I-I'm sorry..." she said faintly, before going back into her unconsciousness.

Ron heard Professor Dumbledore and Harry run in, panting. "Hermione woke up, but only for a few seconds. I couldn't get anything out of her." 

"Mr. Weasley, why don't you carry Ms. Granger to the Hospital Wing with Mr. Potter. Tell Madame Pomfrey what happened, and she'll know what to do." Professor Dumbledore said. Harry and Ron nodded, and the professor left. Ron picked Hermione up in his arms with Harry beside him. They both walked, still silently, to the Hospital Wing.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Why did you do that to her?! She did nothing to you!" 

_'That is precisely why I did it.'_

"You're horrible! LEAVER HER ALONE!" 

_'Oh, Severus, you just don't get it. I'm not the one who Hermione thinks is horrible, she thinks _you_ are the horrible one.'_

"GO AWAY! GET OUT OF MY MIND!"

_'As soon as the month's over Severus...As soon as the month's over...' _

"Severus?" Professor Snape's head jerked up to see Professor McGonnagal standing in the doorway. "Severus? You were yelling at yourself. It's...It's _that time_ isn't it?"

The professor nodded. "Minerva...help me...it's taking over and I can't control it...I just did something horrible to Hermione Granger...Please help me..." Professor Snape begged.

Professor McGonnagal stepped inside, getting closer to him. "Of course I will help you, Severus. Just tell me what to do." 

"I don't know how to get rid of this thing inside me... I don't want this anymore…" 

~*~*~*~*~*~

"What IS it, Mr. Weasley? This is an infirmary, not a cir - Ms. Granger?!" She dropped her folder of papers, the pages fluttering to the ground. 

"Madame Pomfrey! She needs help! Please!" cried Ron.

"Please! Oh God! She's barely breathing! Please help her!" Harry yelled. 

"Lay her down on the bed, Mr. Weasley." Madame Pomfrey ordered. Ron did so, and she pushed past him to feel her forehead and take a closer look. She dismissed them with a wave of her hand, but they didn't take the hint. 

"But, Madame Pomfrey, we-"

_"GO!" _the boys new they were out of place, so they left without a word and stood out in the hallway. Madame Pomfrey pointed her wand at Hermione and instead of a normal, golden aura, a sickly green aura surrounded her. When she took the wand away, she thought curiously to herself. _'Why was her aura green?' _She had seen this in a student many years ago that had, no, no, Ms. Granger wouldn't do that. Then, Madame Pomfrey noticed that Hermione only had on her robe. _'Could it be?' _

Before she had time to think about it, Hermione started to stir. "Mmmm..." she groaned.

Madame Pomfrey kneeled down to Hermione's level. "Mr. Granger? Are you all right?" Hermione looked over to where the voice was coming from and saw Madame Pomfrey. 

"How did I end up here?" asked Hermione, realizing where she was. 

"Where were you before, Hermione?" asked Madame Pomfrey.

"Can I speak with Ron?" Hermione asked the nurse. She nodded and went to fetch him. When Ron stepped in the room, Hermione felt very safe. 

Ron sat down in a chair beside Hermione's bed. He held her hand, making her feel warm. "I'm so glad you're okay, Hermione. You are okay, aren't you?"

Hermione sighed and shook her head. "No, Ron. I'm not." a tear ran down her cheek.

"What happened in the shower room, Hermione?" asked Ron, scared.

"I was with someone..." she said.

"Who?"

"Professor Snape." 

"Why was Professor Snape in the shower room with you?" asked Ron, getting more and more nervous. 

"He was doing something to me." Hermione said, many more tears coming out. 

"What happened, Hermione?" Ron demanded softly.

"Ron," Hermione said, "I was raped..."

~*~*~*~*~*~

__

A/N: NO DON'T LET HER IN SHE'LL RUIN THE WEDDING!

*ahem* 

Sorry about that! I've been watching too many soap operas. Can you tell? 

Anyway, I hope you all liked the chapter! The next one will probably be the last so, shower me with reviews! 

I promise the next chapter to be one of the best! w00t w00t!


	17. Admitting

__

Okay, a lot of you guys got the wrong idea. Obviously, the last chapter was not the last, but there is a good chance this one will be. But, I have written a lot of short stories 

that aren't Harry Potter. I could put them on fictionpress.com if you guys wanted to read them. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

****

someone28: You'll find out why he's evil soon enough!

****

Ariana Althena Evergreen: Glad you like the story!

****

Casiana Joy: Don't worry, it's not the end! I still have one more chapter, or maybe more! Who knows!

****

BaYer04rulz: haha, yes sadly, my story must come to and end sometime. By the way, you need to update the Tangling Dilemma! Really you do!

****

Eternal Queen: Hmmm halfway convincing? Eh, good enough. Anyway, hope you like this chapter!

****

Rain10: The story's ending cuz there's just nowhere to go after this, you know? I can't just babble on and on about stuff. I mean I guess I could, but that would be kinda boring, don't you think?

****

rebecca89: Thanks for the compliments!

****

AlienSmile13: I didn't REALLY end it! Just a cliffhanger!

~*~*~*~*~*~

Ron couldn't believe what had just come out of Hermione's mouth. "What?" he asked. "You were-you were _what?_"

"Raped Ron!" Hermione said, a tear streaming down her cheek. "I was raped!"

Ron put a hand on her cheek and stroked it. Hermione held his hand. "Who did this to you?" he asked, quietly.

"Professor Snape." said Hermione.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Minerva, I can't stand it any longer..." Professor Snape said, his face in his hands. 

"I know." said Professor McGonnagal.

"No," he said, "No, you don't know. Do you know what it's like to do horrible things to people and not being able to control them? I can't take it! Maybe I should just kill myself now and get it over with." Severus said, standing up.

"No, Severus." Professor McGonnagal said, standing in front of him. "You can't. I wont let you."

"Minerva, please. You don't even like me that much." said Professor Snape said. 

Professor McGonnagal smiled. "Well, you're right about that." she said. "But, I have warmed up to you over the years and I'm not going to let you die. Not now." 

Professor Snape smiled, then sighed, sitting in a chair. "Well, what am I going to do? I can't even begin to make up for what I've done to Ms. Granger. What next?"

"No, you can't make up for what you've done," Professor McGonnagal said. "But, you can try. Hermione needs someone right now, and I think that person might be you." 

Professor Snape looked down at his desk and sighed.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"PROFESSOR SNAPE?!" Ron bellowed, loud enough for anyone to hear.

"Yes, Ron, keep it down." Hermione said. 

"I can't!" Ron yelled. "How could he do something like that to you?" Ron sat down, and sighed. "What did he do?"

"I can't tell you." Hermione said.

"Yes, you can." said Ron.

Hermione shook her head, tears streaming. "I can't! I don't want it to be real. Not again, not again. I- I-"

"Shhh," Ron said. "It'll make you feel better. Tell me."

Hermione shook her head and Ron stroked her cheek. Hermione took a deep breath. "I was just brushing my hair, thinking. That's all I was doing. Then, I turned around and saw him there. He stepped toward me and I stepped back until I was against the wall, and he just kept coming. I couldn't go anywhere; he was against me. I asked him to let me go but he wouldn't. He said my towel would fall if he stepped back, so I was trapped. I started to get drowsy and wasn't thinking straight. He grabbed me by the neck and snapped my head up and I started to cry out for you. He told me to be quiet and I told him to get away from me and he did. He stepped away from me and the towel fell. I was standing bare right in front of my own teacher." Hermione stopped to take a deep breath. "I stood in front of him, too scared to do anything and he started to take off his robes. I closed my eyes, but I could hear him rustling. Suddenly, I felt him grab me and throw me to the ground. He held me down and I tried to push him off, but there was no use. Then it happened. I can't remember anything after that."

Both Hermione and Ron were paler when she finished speaking. Ron couldn't stand it. "How dare he do that to you?" He stood up. "I hate him!"

"Ron! Please!" said Hermione.

"Please what?! He hurt you! And I'm not going to stand for that!" said Ron. "I'm going to go give him a piece of my mind!"

"That wont be necessary, Mr. Weasley." Ron spun around to see Professor McGonnagal and Professor Snape standing behind him. 

"You!" Ron said, poking Snape threateningly. "You did this to her! Do you see what it did? DO YOU?!" Professor McGonnagal grabbed his arms, trying to keep him from lunging at Snape.

"Mr. Weasley, I couldn't control it. It was-" Professor Snape started.

"BULLSHIT!" Ron bellowed.

"Ron! Stop!" Hermione yelled.

"You don't even care that you completely destroyed this girls life! She wont be the same again and it's all because of YOU!" Ron yelled, ignoring Hermione.

"Mr. Weasley, come with me and I'll explain everything to you." Professor McGonnagal said, dragging Ron out.

"There's not explaining needed! He's a man whore and that's all there is to it! Burn in hell, Snape! BURN IN HELL!" Ron's voice got softer as he was dragged out of the hospital wing. 

Hermione watched Snape's every move as he sat down in the chair Ron had sat in. "Hermione, I'm sorry." She looked away. "If I could have controlled it, I would have never gone farther than telling you I knew you liked me."

Hermione glared at him. "If you could _control_ it? You had complete control over it!" she yelled. 

"Actually, I didn't." he said. "Hermione, I'm a Gemini. Do you know what that means?" Hermione shook her head. "It means I'm supposed to have two personalities. But, I'm not ordinary Gemini. I was born into a family that had a curse running through it. Every May, my other personality comes back. And I know my real personality isn't that appealing, but the other one is worse. That one is the one that has been hurting you these past few weeks. That is the one that raped you this evening." 

Hermione looked over to him. "So, you really didn't do it?"

"No, Hermione. I didn't want anything bad to happen to you." he said. "Will you forgive me?" Hermione looked at him for a few seconds, then looked away. She couldn't forgive him after what he did, even if he didn't really do it. Snape sighed. "I don't blame you. It's okay, I understand." With that, he stood up and left the room. Hermione looked up at the ceiling. What was she going to do?

~*~*~*~*~*~

Next week, they all had the O.W.L.s and the week after that, they spent getting ready to leave. Hermione had only seen Professor Snape once, and it was very awkward. She barely spoke to him. Ron, Hermione, and Harry were spending a lot of time together, as they would probably not see much of each other that summer. On the day before they left, everyone rushed around trying to finish packing. Ron and Harry were two of those people. Hermione laughed at them, always the procrastinators. She had finished hers a while ago. Hermione decided to take a little walk.

The corridor was completely empty, except for the occasional mouse or two. Hermione walked down the steps to the last floor, where the Dungeons were. She turned into a familiar one and looked into complete darkness. Once her eyes had gotten used to the light, she looked at the desk she had daydreamed at for so long. Hermione walked to her desk and touched the wood. Next year, some new first year would be sitting there, probably scared to death of his or her new Potions master. Hermione sat down and took in the familiar sour sent of the Dungeons, but tonight was different; for some reason it was special. For some reason she liked the scent. Hermione looked around and saw a familiar face watching her.

"Hello, professor." Hermione said. 

"Hello, Ms. Granger." said Professor Snape.

"Oh please, professor." Hermione said. "Haven't we known each other long enough for you to call me Hermione?" 

Professor Snape grinned. "I hardly think it would be appropriate." he said.

"Well, why not? Just this once." she said. "Let's have a conversation. I'll address you as Severus and you can call me Hermione." 

"What would we talk about?" he asked. 

"I don't know." Hermione said. "Anything I guess." 

Professor Snape sat down in front of her. "Okay, Hermione. How do you think you did on your O.W.L.s?" 

"Uhhh, let's not talk about _that_." she said.

Professor Snape chuckled. "Okay then. You pick." 

Hermione sat for a few seconds, thinking. Finally, she asked, softly, "Why can't you control your other personality?" 

Snape's grin died away and he sighed. "I don't know. I wish I could. It has always alienated people." 

"Like who?" she asked.

"Everybody. When I went to school here, it would come back and I would yell at everybody. I became an outcast and no one wanted to talk to me. Not even my brother. I became an enemy and Potter and his friends were always spreading rumors. 'Hey everybody! Let's check Snape's drawer for pads!' or 'Snape's a little moody today. Maybe boys _can_ have periods. Oh wait, he isn't a boy!' It was horrible. If I could have changed anything about myself, it would have been my other personality." 

Professor McGonnagal came over the loudspeaker. "All students report to the lake to put all your belongings that you do not need in the train." Hermione stood up.

"Well, I guess I have to go." she said.

"I'll see you next semester." Snape said. He held out his hand. Hermione looked at it and grinned. She jumped on him, giving him a big hug. Professor Snape was stiff at first, but softened up and held her tight. "Bye, Hermione." 

"Bye, Severus." She said, smiling. Professor Snape grinned and turned around, walking toward his desk. Hermione smiled and turned to leave, but stepped back. She faced Professor Snape's back and said, softly, "I forgive you."

With that she left, and Professor Snape smiled to himself. A new year would come and he would see her again. Everything would be okay again. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

_*SOB SOB*_

IT'S FINALLY OVER! 

*SOB SOB*

*SOB*

But, it's okay! I have other stories if you wanna read 'em! And me and my friend Genevieve are writing a story that is fan fiction. Oh! If you look for me on fictionpress.com, my user name will be ChocolatePudding2. I have to use my friend's username because Bullwinkle435 wont work. But that's okay! Check my stories out! You KNOW you want to!

E-mail me any time you like! 

Bullwinkle435@hotmail.com

ChocolatePudding2@hotmail.com


End file.
